DESAFIO 2011
by TolkienGroup
Summary: Angst, romance, ação, aventura, comédia, elfos, hobbits, heróis, balrogs, nonsense e gozação  ... de tudo um pouco nas fics desenvolvidas pelos membros do Tolkien Group para o Desafio 2011. Uma nova fic a cada semana. Diversos autores. Het
1. Glorfindel no País das Maravilhas  Gybi

O DESAFIO 2011 do TOLKIEN GROUP - confraria que reúne gente tão fascinada pela obra de Tolkien que, após devorar filmes, livros e todo material disponível sobre o assunto, continua com fome de histórias relacionadas ao universo que o grande Professor nos legou - este ano toma como inspiração os 10 anos do lançamento do primeiro filme da trilogia de PJ (momento-chave da conjuração deste fanatismo bem humorado mas respeitoso que nos uniu).

Começamos com uma fic de Giby, uma hobbit de Bri em cuja estalagem são contadas as mais divertidas histórias. Essa é uma delas:

**Glorfindel no País das maravilhas**

**Num buraco no chão vivia um hobbit **

Era uma tarde ensolarada em Valinor. Glorfindel e Erestor estavam sentados aos pés de um salgueiro.

O Matador de Balrog estava entediado e assistir Erestor entretido em mais uma de suas leituras não ajudava a espantar o tédio.

Glorfindel olhou ao redor na vã esperança de encontrar alguma emoção naquele marasmo.

De repente, uma moita próxima aos elfos começou a se agitar.

Glorfindel levou as mãos à espada pronto para entrar em ação, mas da moita saiu um hobbit; Frodo Bolseiro.

O matador do Balrog não estranhou a presença do hobbit em Valinor, tampouco estranhou ele andar apressado consultando um relógio de bolso e repetindo a frase "Estou atrasado, estou atrasado.".

Estranhos eram aquelas orelhas de coelho e o rabinho de pompom...

'Desde quando hobbits tem rabinhos felpudos saindo dos fundilhos?' Pensou o elfo. Curioso, Glorfindel decidiu seguir o hobbit, afinal Erestor não ia se importar em ficar sozinho.

Frodo correu para um buraco no chão e meteu-se nele. O elfo não pensou duas vezes, meteu-se no buraco atrás do pequeno hobbit.

Era um túnel estreito e comprido, Glorfindel foi obrigado a engatinhar como um bebê para avançar.

"É assim uma toca de hobbit?" perguntou o elfo. "Imaginava que fosse muito mais confortável que isso," completou com desdém.

O túnel virou um buraco enorme e Glorfindel caiu nele. O buraco era muito fundo, parecia não ter fim.

"Era só o que faltava! Me espatifar de novo!" resmungou o elfo.

Ao olhar para as paredes do buraco percebeu que elas estavam repletas de estante de livros.

'Erestor ia adorar cair aqui.' pensou.

Um livro chamou sua atenção o matador do Balrog pegou-o e leu o titulo:

_Balrogs alados existem ou serão apenas galinhas flamejantes?_

"Hobbits idiotas!" gritou o elfo, ele ai atirar o livro no fundo do buraco. Um sorriso maligno brincou em seus lábios quando imaginou o livro acertando em cheio o cocuruto do Frodo, mas desistiu da ideia, se o livro não acertasse a cabeça do hobbit orelhudo Glorfindel ficaria de péssimo humor, por isso o elfo devolveu o livro no mesmo lugar.

"Como eu consegui fazer isso?" perguntou o Matador do Balrog e, antes que conseguisse achar uma resposta, caiu sentado no chão.

"Que aterrissagem mais indigna! " Glorfindel levantou mal humorado olhou ao redor, estava numa ampla sala com um pé direito enorme e lá em cima, no teto, o buraco por onde caiu.

A sala era bem iluminada com várias portas O elfo tentou abrir porta por porta, mas todas estavam trancadas ou quase todas. Espremida entre duas portas havia uma portinha tão pequenininha que mais parecia a toca de um rato.

"Aposto que essa é a única que não esta trancada," comentou Glorfindel enquanto ajoelhava-se para abrir a porta. "Ótimo! Só ganho aposta quando não tem ninguém por perto para testemunhar."

O elfo deitou no chão para espiar pela porta aberta e viu um belo jardim e Frodo correndo para o horizonte repetindo sua ladainha "Estou atrasado! Estou atrasado!"

Glorfindel levantou irritado. Como um elfo grande como ele iria passar por aquela portinha e, mais importante, como o pequeno hobbit conseguiu passar por aquela portinha? Se conseguisse descobrir como Frodo fez aquela façanha com certeza conseguiria repeti-la.

O elfo olho ao redor e reparou numa mesa, sobre ela um prato com um doce e uma garrafa com um licor rubro.

No doce estava escrito: _coma-me_ e na garrafinha: _beba-me_.

Glorfindel analisou os alimentos, ele estava com fome e o doce parecia bem apetitoso. Sem pensar duas vezes deu uma bela mordida no doce.

Era doce demais para o paladar do elfo, assim que engoliu ele começou a crescer, cresceu tanto que bateu a cabeça no teto.

O buraco pelo qual caíra estava próximo, mas estava tão pequeno que mal cabia o dedo indicador do elfo.

"Se o doce me fez crescer o licor deve me encolher."

Glorfindel pegou garrafa de licor e tomou todo o líquido, como previsto ele encolheu, encolheu tanto que agora a portinha era um portal. Tão grande que um Balrog passaria tranquilamente por ele.

Cenas do próximo capítulo...

**Conversa sem pé em cabeça **

Assim que Glorfindel atravessou o portal ele percebeu que estava com um pequeno problema, na verdade pequeno era o problema, ele estava tão minúsculo que o bucólico jardim parecia uma floresta tropical.

"Era só o que faltava! Daqui a pouco aparece um bando de micos leões dourados."

"Aqui não tem nenhum mico," respondeu uma voz misteriosa. "E o único dourado que vi por aqui foi você."

...


	2. A Dama de Lourdiana

Lourd, ou simplesmente Lou, como a chamamos, é uma guerreira santa. Mulheres ao mesmo tempo frágeis e fortes protagonizam suas tramas, como em

**A Dama**

A dama caminhava vagarosamente. Não havia motivo para pressa. Tão cedo a reunião não terminaria. Não era culpa do Rei. Sabia disso. O zelo do marido por ver seu país reconstruído era maior do que o cansaço que por vezes via estampado em seu rosto. Contudo, Faramir não se dobrava e não se dobraria nunca. Era homem de brio. Íntegro. Leal.

Havia parado sem perceber. O vento emaranhava os cabelos finos e loiros. Soltara-os. Gostava de se sentir livre. Nada de amarras, de gaiolas, de prisões. E quando, pelas necessidades quotidianas, seu corpo era obrigado a se conformar com seus limites, a mente voava em busca de novas paragens. Era a Senhora dos Cavaleiros. Tinha em seu sangue o gosto de percorrer longas distâncias.

Seus olhos pararam diante da imagem que descobrira. Contemplava a Árvore que voltara a florescer após a derrota das sombras. Pensou em suas próprias sombras, aquelas que guardara dentro de si. A morte do tio era talvez a mais dolorosa, seguida da perda do primo, tão jovem ainda. Diante da recordação de suas perdas mais recentes, lembrou-se das mais antigas. Sua alma se entristeceu.

- Por que a encontro assim tão abatida, minha senhora?

As palavras causaram-lhe um sobressalto, não tanto pelo significado, mas pela voz que as pronunciaram.

Voltou-se.

Encontrou um sorriso largo, desarmado. Sorriso de menino que contempla o resultado da travessura recém-descoberta.

- Sinto tê-la assustado, Éowyn. Não foi minha intenção.

- Eu não poderia supor o contrário, meu senhor – disse, levemente desconcertada.

A dama sentiu sobre si o olhar profundo do Guardião. Ainda era assim que o via. Fora essa imagem que a cativara desde o primeiro instante.

- Sinto que algo a incomoda - disse o rei.

Éowyn desviou o olhar.

- Não é nada, meu senhor.

- Um nada jamais seria capaz de lhe toldar assim a face, minha senhora.

O rei permaneceu em silêncio diante da ausência de palavras. Por certo havia algo errado, porém, se Éowyn não queria compartilhar o que era, ele não insistiria.

- Sinto havê-la perturbado, minha senhora – falou, dispondo-se a se retirar. Em que estava pensando quando resolveu abordar assim a esposa de Faramir? Refletia, enquanto caminhava. Ela não era mais a jovem que conhecera em Edoras. Vendo-a sozinha, dirigiu-se a ela sem maiores pretensões, contudo, ao se aproximar, sentiu o peso que a dama tinha sobre si. Pensou em conversar, como fizeram algumas vezes em Rohan, mas muito havia mudado. E ele se esquecera disso por alguns instantes.

- Meu senhor... – disse Éowyn.

Elessar, que havia dado apenas alguns passos, parou, lutando contra o sorriso franco que sentia nascer em seus lábios.

- Eu é que preciso pedir desculpas – prosseguiu a dama – Veio a mim sinceramente preocupado e eu não lhe dei a devida atenção.

- Não por isso, minha senhora – respondeu o rei ao voltar-se, sem, contudo mover-se de onde estava – não tencionava ser inconveniente.

- Não o foi, lhe asseguro. Estava distraída. Apenas isso.

- Folgo em saber.

O silêncio instalou-se mais uma vez. Éowyn não compreendia por que o diálogo entre ambos estava tão difícil. Foi o rei quem reiniciou a conversa.

- E então? Por que está aqui sozinha?

- Esperava por meu marido... – disse, sem concluir.

- É claro... Faramir.

- Pensei que estivesse com o senhor.

- Estava, há algum tempo, mas dispôs-se a realizar uma vistoria pela cidade, aproveitando que está aqui. Conhece Faramir.

- Sim, conheço-o.

A dama contemplava o rei em seus trajes. Tão diferente do guerreiro que conhecera, contudo sabia que era apenas por fora que Aragorn havia mudado. E não de todo. Ainda ostentava o mesmo porte, o mesmo garbo. Sempre fora um rei. Faltavam-lhe apenas as vestes. E a coroa.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio entre eles.

E, mais uma vez, o rei a quebrá-lo.

- Entretanto, sei que não é de Faramir a sombra que rasteja em seu coração.

- Não, não é – respondeu surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz com a perspicácia do rei.

- Gostaria de ajudá-la, Éowyn – disse abertamente – se puder. Esqueça-se por um momento do rei Elessar. Para você, agora, sou apenas Aragorn – concluiu abrindo os braços como quem se declara desarmado.

Éowyn não pôde deixar de sentir uma ternura percorrer seu coração e, diante da oferta gratuita, deixou que seus pés vencessem a distância entre eles.

- É um bom amigo, Aragorn – disse sem cerimônia – mas sinto que não tenha o poder de mudar o passado... ou o futuro.

- Teme o futuro, Éowyn? – indagou o guardião tentando decifrar o que ia pela mente da dama – como pode temê-lo se inicia agora um novo ciclo repleto de esperanças?

- Temo não conseguir alçar a felicidade que tanto tenho perseguido e que sempre parece me escapar pelos dedos das mãos.

- Teme a sombra – disse Aragorn, aproximando-se.

- Temo o que não conheço – respondeu a dama.

- Nem sempre o desconhecido deve ser visto como uma ameaça, Éowyn. O desconhecido, por si só, não é bom nem mal. Por trás das sombras que vê podem surgir as mais gratas surpresas, desde que esteja disposta a deixar-se surpreender – concluiu o rei, sem perceber o quão perto estava de sua interlocutora.

- Como pode não temer o desconhecido, Aragorn? – indagou a dama, deixando-se envolver pela sensação de segurança e proteção que a presença do guardião lhe transmitia.

Aragorn sorriu.

- Quem lhe disse que não temo o desconhecido?

Éowyn também sorriu diante da simpática demonstração de fraqueza, só então percebendo que seu rosto distava apenas alguns centímetros do rosto do rei.

- Teme o futuro, então? – indagou, sem coragem de afastar-se, perdendo-se em um turbilhão de possibilidades.

- Sim – respondeu Aragorn, levantando timidamente a mão e tomado entre os dedos alguns fios de cabelos dourados – principalmente aquele que sei que jamais poderei desvendar, por não me pertencer –disse, baixando os olhos.

- Há muitos futuros a serem desvendados – prosseguiu o rei – cabe a nós escolhermos um e construirmos nossa felicidade de acordo com o que nos é possível. Compreende, minha senhora?

- Sim, majestade.

Aragorn sorria, enquanto se afastava e sentia os cabelos da dama a lhe escaparem das mãos.

A dama refletia consigo mesma, enquanto recordava-se da face do esposo. Aragorn estava certo. O futuro que a ela pertencia estava repleto de esperanças. Caberia a ela saber concretizá-las.

Elessar dispôs-se a se retirar.

- Preciso ir agora, há ainda muito que fazer.

- Lamento ter tomado seu tempo, meu senhor, embora deva confessar que nossa conversa iluminou boa parte de minhas sombras.

- Fico feliz em ter ajudado.

A dama acompanhava com os olhos o rei que se retirava, recordando-se que fora ele quem decidira por ambos, mais uma vez. E decidira sabiamente.


	3. Vazios de Sadie Sil

Olá. Esse é o primeiro capítulo de uma short que escrevi em 2006, mas nunca publiquei. É um daqueles "projetos de gaveta" que ficam a espera de "O Destino de Muitos" ser concluído e acabam esquecidos por completo. Talvez valha a pena retomar, talvez não. Vocês é que vão me dizer.

É só um ensaio, sem nenhuma betagem, ninguém o leu, então, se houver algum erro grave, perdoem, por favor.

Beijos e Feliz Natal!

Sadie

* * *

><p><strong>VAZIOS<strong>

_Embora o espírito estremeça à lembrança e seja avesso ao pranto, / começarei._

**Virgílio**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I – PAISAGEM DE SOMBRAS<strong>_

Quando o sol brilhava assim, manhoso, por entre os galhos dos velhos arbustos, desenhando silhuetas divertidas no chão seco de outono, Elrohir sempre encurvava suas grossas e delineadas sobrancelhas negras com ares de um cão que fareja ao longe, recusando-se a aceitar a calmaria.

"Sol de outono," seu gêmeo, à direita em um cavalo pardo idêntico ao seu, comentou, atento como sempre às preocupações do irmão. "Sol de surpresas," acrescentou contemplativo, enquanto elevava os olhos em direção às rochas distantes, entre as quais o grupo no qual estavam passaria em pouco tempo.

"_Anor_ trapaceiro," Elrohir resmungou, atento às mesmas imagens e ideias que ocupavam a mente do irmão. "Certas brincadeiras não têm graça."

"Deixe de ser rabugento. Sombras só são perigosas quando o que esboçam em imitação autêntica também o são. Quando não, são apenas motivos de diversão."

"Não estou disposto a me divertir."

"Isso é novidade," Elladan riu, em seguida soltou o ar do peito em busca de um alívio para a tensão sem propósito que o afligia e que, estranhamente, parecia estar afligindo também a seu gêmeo.

Elrohir não respondeu à provocação, sua mente estava povoada de lembranças tristes demais para conseguir encontrar algo engraçado ou igualmente provocativo para dizer. Elladan também se calou, parecendo sentir no silêncio um refúgio, agora que passavam pelas largas rochas que indicavam o princípio do Vau, aquele Passo que há tempos se convertera em um cenário de pesadelo para os dois.

"O Chifre Vermelho..." eles ouviram um dos elfos do grupo batedor que ia à frente sussurrar para o amigo no cavalo vizinho. A audição élfica, mesmo menos privilegiada como a que tinham os gêmeos, em alguns momentos era um grande transtorno. E aquele nome correu-lhes a espinha indesejadamente, despertando em cada um dos irmãos um sentimento diferente, porém aproximado, por estarem atados à mesma lembrança.

Haviam na verdade se conformado que aquela recordação jamais deixaria de persegui-los. Afinal, o que esperavam eles ali, naquele lugar de seus pesadelos, encontrar? Sentiam como se parecessem fadados a passar ali todos os dias de sua existência. Um suspiro e pronto, já estavam naquele rumo novamente.

Elrohir fechou enfim os olhos, desistindo de ignorar o aperto que se acentuava em seu peito. Até que daquela vez a sensação demorara um pouco mais a vir incomodá-lo. Logo a mão de Elladan estava em seu joelho, dando-lhe um leve aperto.

"Respire, Ro..."

Ele o ouviu dizer e soltou o ar do peito, obedecendo instintivamente aos comandos do mais velho. Mas era tarde, sua mente já estava repleta das imagens daquele dia, seu coração cheio da dor que sentira quando a encontraram, quando perceberam quanto mal aquelas criaturas tinham feito a ela e quanto daquele mal parecia ser irremediável.

Aquele mal que poderia ter sido evitado se eles não tivessem saído de sua rotina, se tivessem estado onde deveriam ter estado...

No entanto, entre a patrulha que acompanhava Celebrian naquele dia, entre os soldados que deram suas vidas para protegê-la, não estavam dois integrantes importantes, não estavam os primogênitos da Última Casa Amiga, não estavam os filhos da Senhora de Imladris.

Elrohir abriu os olhos, e percebeu que a sensação que amargava parecia ter contagiado os demais. Ao seu redor cada patrulheiro também estava cabisbaixo, o olhar perdido de quem igualmente trilhava tristes recordações. Ele ergueu as palmas então e enxugou o rosto úmido, criando coragem para encarar o gêmeo. Sabia que Elladan estava aborrecido com ele, ecoavam-lhe os inúmeros pedidos do mais velho, as súplicas para que ele esquecesse o passado, livrasse os ombros de ambos daquele pesado fardo.

Entretanto, aquele fim de tarde que por si só parecia querer fazer-se diferente dos demais, mostrou-se ainda mais intrigante para o já incomodado Elrohir, quando este, a voltar-se, encontrou, ao invés do previsível ar entristecido, um olhar atento no rosto do irmão, cujas sobrancelhas estavam envergadas em preocupação visível. O fato inesperado já foi o bastante para fazer com que Elrohir voltasse imediatamente a ser apenas o capitão daquele grupo.

"O que foi?" ele indagou.

"Não sei... Escutei algo..."

"O quê?" Elrohir intrigou-se. Estava tudo tão silencioso.

"Capitão!" A voz surpresa de Earon, um dos batedores, sobressaltou-os e o grupo teve um tempo mínimo de inquietação até que vissem o que havia roubado a cor do soldado.

A poucos metros, logo na saída do Passo, uma brutal mudança na paisagem tomou o fôlego dos elfos; uma pequena montanha enegrecida marcava o chão descoberto e seco. Uma montanha de corpos.

O batedor olhou para seu capitão, esperando por ordens ou qualquer palavra deste, mas o espírito audaz de Elrohir jamais se deixava prender em um sentimento de estupefação por muito tempo. Ele já sacara a espada e fazia seu cavalo dar giros no lugar no qual estava. O olhar atento buscava por respostas mais específicas do que seriam suas conjecturas. Em instantes a patrulha toda tomava as mesmas precauções.

Aos poucos todos perceberam que, infeliz ou felizmente, o silêncio seria a única informação que aquele cenário bizarro lhes ofereceria. Elrohir pressionou o maxilar insatisfeito, suas órbitas escurecidas ainda vasculhando a paisagem que não compreendia. Depois de mais algum tempo de incertezas ele olhou para o irmão e esvaziou insatisfeito os pulmões, movendo o queixo em uma instrução silenciosa que Elladan compreendeu bem.

O gêmeo mais velho desmontou cautelosamente e, sob o olhar atento e as armas erguidas de seus amigos, aproximou-se da mórbida descoberta.

"Orcs. Todos eles," relatou depois de uma breve investigação. Ele ajoelhou-se diante de um dos corpos então. "Alvejados... Parecem não terem tido qualquer chance de defesa."

"Pobrezinhos..." ironizou Angahor, o elfo mais velho do grupo capitaneado por Elrohir.

Ainda de joelhos, Elladan virou a cabeça em várias direções como se tentasse criar uma imagem melhor do que tinha acontecido. Ele baixou novamente os olhos, puxou uma das flechas que selara o destino de um daqueles infelizes e a olhou pensativo, depois suas sobrancelhas voltaram a envergar-se. "São setas bem feitas, porém rudimentares, não parecem trabalho de um dos nossos..."

"_Edain_?" Elrohir aproximou seu cavalo e Elladan ergueu-se lhe oferecendo a descoberta. O gêmeo mais novo segurou a flecha com uma das mãos, a outra ainda mantendo a espada erguida. Não parecia nada satisfeito com aquela cena inesperada. Ele olhou atentamente a flecha, mas nada disse.

"Algumas estão em melhor estado," Elladan observou, puxando outras setas e tentando encontrar um padrão entre elas. Elrohir esticou-se para apanhar algumas mais da mão do gêmeo, acompanhando atentamente seus movimentos e as conclusões que chegava. "Mesmo assim parecem feitas de forma improvisada..."

"Talvez sejam de algum povo peregrino," Angahor ofereceu. "Uma caravana _edain_, por certo."

"Uma caravana _edain_ com arqueiros suficientemente capazes para abater um grupo de orcs dessa grandeza?" Hérion, o bardo do grupo, duvidou, enquanto aproximava seu cavalo da pilha de cadáveres. "Não sei não. Acho mais aceitável acreditar que o grupo que venceu esse era de primatas do que de _edain_ arqueiros."

O tom jocoso do comentário trouxe um sorriso à quase todos do grupo, mas Elrohir, que sempre fora tão ou mais espirituoso do que o próprio Hérion, dessa vez não parecia disposto a especulações apelativas de qualquer espécie. Seu olhar já estava voltado para uma direção específica. Ele sentiu a mão do irmão em sua perna e havia urgência naquele toque.

"São flechas silvestres," Elladan disse seguro, percebendo o olhar do irmão se estreitar com aquela informação. Um pequeno som misto de descrença e surpresa ecoou no grupo.

"Não fala sério, Elladan," Angahor olhou os demais da patrulha como se esperasse apoio à opinião que acabara de expressar. "Os silvestres já possuem flecheiros capazes e equipamento bom o bastante para fazerem melhor do que isso."

"É verdade, Elladan," Hérion reforçou, desmontando apenas para apanhar uma das flechas. Assim como o gêmeo mais velho, ele também era um arqueiro e, além das cordas de sua harpa, conhecia outras cordas como poucos elfos conheciam. Ele analisou a seta com cuidado, a haste longa e fina feita de madeira rústica, mas bem cortada, o engaste com sua empenagem trabalhada com cuidado, garantindo o equilíbrio necessário para o projétil. A expressão segura de seu rosto foi desaparecendo devagar, conforme percebia em quais dados Elladan havia embasado sua afirmação.

O gêmeo mais velho, por sua vez, não acompanhava o processo de conscientização da verdade do amigo, ele agora andava em volta dos cadáveres, puxando alguns, empurrando outros, analisando cada ferimento, logo sua atenção estava novamente na figura do irmão, cujos olhos continuavam fixos em um mesmo ponto não tão distante deles. Aquele era Elrohir, enquanto todos se ocupavam com os detalhes de uma cena, o gêmeo mais novo a via como uma paisagem já completa da qual nenhum pormenor lhe escapava.

"É um elfo sozinho," Elladan verbalizou surpreso a conclusão, percebendo que Elrohir já chegara a ela há tempos. Ignorando a nova onda de insatisfação que aquele comentário fez gerar no grupo, voltou a aproximar-se do cavalo do irmão, olhando para a mesma direção deste. "Consegue vê-lo? Sabe onde está?"

"Como assim?" Angahor reergueu de súbito a espada. "Um elfo sozinho matou esse grupo à distância? E ele ainda está aqui?"

Agora toda a patrulha movia seus cavalos em círculos de cuidado e apreensão. Hérion ainda observou a flecha que tinha nas mãos, antes de atirá-la junto às demais que Elladan reunira e retomar sua montaria.

"Por isso as flechas ainda estão aqui," ele estava surpreso agora. "Ele ainda ia recolhê-las."

"Mas não o fez porque chegamos antes dele poder fazê-lo," Earon, que até então não se manifestara, espelhava a atitude de Angahor em um semblante ainda menos satisfeito do que o do amigo. "Espero que seja um elfo de fato." Ele olhava agora para todas as árvores, tivesse o porte que fosse, em busca do suposto inimigo. "Somos alvos fáceis aqui... Acham mesmo que ele realmente está em alguma dessas árvores? Essas copas não são das mais espessas. Principalmente nessa época do ano."

"Se ele está em alguma dessas nossas amigas jamais o encontraremos," Elrohir baixou enfim a espada, mas seus olhos escurecidos continuavam atentos. "Se esse nosso amigo é tão bom na arte silvestre da camuflagem quanto é na confecção de flechas, jamais o encontraremos, a não ser que ateemos fogo nessa pequena mata, o que por certo não faremos."

"Mas não estamos à caça de um inimigo..." Elladan comentou, dando a volta no cavalo do irmão, mas mantendo a atenção na mesma direção deste. Os olhos acinzentados do gêmeo curador estavam fixos em uma direção específica. Tanto ele quanto Elrohir tinham um afeto e respeito extremos pelas criações de Yavanna, mas o dom dos conhecimentos que a Vala concedera ao jovem curador era uma benção que o distinguia do irmão em situações como aquela. Elrohir dizia que as árvores falavam com Elladan de forma diferenciada da que falavam a ele e o gêmeo mais velho desconversava sempre que podia, mas jamais negara a verdade que aprendera certa vez no jardim enclausurado do palácio do Rei Thranduil. As árvores lhe falariam sempre que houvesse algo a ser dito e, naquele instante, uma delas parecia gritar-lhe uma informação muito importante.

Ele caminhou mais alguns passos, percebendo que o irmão já havia desmontado e seguia-o bastante próximo. O chão seco gemia abaixo de seus pés a cada passo que dava, conspirando com todas as outras impressões que tinha. Os sons e sensações não se calaram até que ele se viu diante de uma Azinheira jovem. Elladan ergueu os olhos para a árvore e suas sobrancelhas se encurvaram. Não se lembrava dela e não considerava o Passo um local dos mais apropriados para uma espécie daquelas.

"Está aí..." a voz firme do irmão roubou-lhe as dúvidas restantes, antes mesmo que ele precisasse tentar entender melhor o que aquele emaranhado de folhas dos mais variados tons de verde estava tentando lhe dizer. Elrohir adiantou-se um passo.

"O que vai fazer?" Elladan indagou.

"Chamar por ele," Elrohir respondeu, tomando agora a frente do gêmeo e continuando a aproximar-se. "Não estamos à caça de um inimigo, não é mesmo?" ele repetiu a frase ouvida e Elladan apenas apertou os lábios apreensivo, sabendo a quem cabia aquele primeiro contato. Atrás dele estabeleceu-se um suspense, enquanto o silêncio era invadido apenas pelo leve oscilar do vento nas folhas e a respiração hesitante e preocupada do grupo, a tensão presente nas mãos firmes nas espadas empunhadas de alguns, nos arcos semiarmados de outros.

Elrohir mantinha os olhos negros naquela folhagem, no vai e vem tão sutil quanto o receio que ele bem disfarçava por trás de uma face atenta. Ele ainda analisou suas chances caso seus instintos de liderança estivessem errados, deixou-se sentir o grupo atrás de si, o temor que compartilhavam, por fim soltou o ar do peito e disse em um tom que julgou alto suficiente para ser ouvido.

"Fez-nos um grande favor, guerreiro," ele disse em perfeito sindarim. "Somos elfos como você. Viemos de Imladris, da cidade no vale. Não lhe somos ameaça. Pode descer se quiser," completou e se afastou alguns passos, puxando o irmão para que fizesse o mesmo.

O vento ainda soprou um pouco mais forte e as folhas da jovem árvore aceitaram aquele ritmo por um tempo, até que, subitamente, pareceram mudar a direção de seu oscilar. Alguns ramos inclinaram-se sutilmente em uma direção contrária ao sopro que os conduzira até então. Espadas se ergueram mais alguns centímetros, arcos as acompanharam, mas além deles, ergueu-se também a mão do capitão contendo todos os próximos movimentos, mesmo esta não sendo a vontade de alguns. Elrohir balançou suavemente a mão direita, baixando sua própria espada para enfatizar o que queria ver feito, e seus contrariados soldados compreenderam e acataram suas instruções, afastando-se mais alguns passos junto ao líder.

Foi só depois dessa garantia que o que trazia à árvore movimentos misteriosos surgiu, descendo vagaroso o corpo esguio e tocando o chão. Os olhos se voltaram então para o grupo, e havia neles extrema cautela, nos lábios cerrados o sinal de uma preocupação evidente, reforçado então pelo arco firmemente armado e inteligentemente apontado na direção do capitão, do peito de Elrohir.

O gêmeo franziu o rosto, subitamente surpreso, mas o pouco movimento que seu corpo em um instinto se pôs a fazer foi contido pela evidente ameaça que aquela arma representava. Mais intrigante do que isso, todavia, era a pessoa que portava arco e flecha com tamanha segurança.

"Legolas?" Elrohir curvou as sobrancelhas, sem ousar se mover mais. A seu lado ouviu o eco de sua interrogação na voz do irmão. Nem precisaria se voltar para perceber que Elladan compartilhava a mesma estupefação dele com a imagem que via.

A única reação que o arqueiro ofereceu, no entanto, foi um leve envergar das sobrancelhas douradas ao ouvir seu nome, o arco armado cedeu alguns centímetros, mas logo se recompôs, voltando a direcionar a flecha para o alvo que escolhera.

"Legolas..." Elladan foi quem insistiu, sentindo pelo enrijecer do corpo de Elrohir que o irmão, mesmo sem compreender o motivo, começava a entender aquela situação como uma ameaça de fato, "Legolas... Somos nós..." O gêmeo tentou então, dando um passo adiante e roubando propositalmente a posição de alvo do irmão. Ele ainda ouviu o som de desaprovação que Elrohir não conteve, mas buscou afastar aquela repreensão da mente, pois sabia que a cautela era tudo o que podia temperar a reação de todos naquele instante. "Las..." Ele baixou o tom de sua voz e os sinais que viu surgir no rosto do amigo com o som daquele antigo apelido começaram a fazer para o jovem curador um sentido estranho demais. Elladan largou o arco e ergueu então ambas as mãos, decidindo que o risco valia a pena. "Somos nós, Las... Abaixe a arma, _mellon-nîn. _Nós não vamos lhe fazer mal."

O arqueiro estremeceu então pela primeira vez, firmando as mãos ainda mais fortemente na arma que segurava, parecendo querer fazer do gesto uma garantia de defesa que pensava precisar. Mas Elladan estava mesmo disposto ao risco, ignorando o chamado de advertência do irmão e o olhar cada vez mais acautelado do amigo louro conforme se aproximava.

"Las..." ele disse em sua voz de paz. "Somos nós. Elladan e Elrohir, os El. Não nos reconhece mais, _mellon-nîn?"_

Legolas voltou a estremecer, seu rosto estava tão endurecido como as estátuas dos reis do passado. Mas o que Elladan via em seus olhos não era mais o desejo de defender-se, mas uma apreensão que o curador não conseguiu compreender. Talvez por esse motivo, ou outro ainda mais forte, o gêmeo deu mais um passo e cobriu a mão com a qual o arqueiro segurava sua arma.

"Paz, _mellon-nîn..._" ele pediu, permanecendo com seu olhar fixo no do amigo enquanto o fazia abaixar gentilmente o arco. "Somos como irmãos, não somos? Não corre nenhum perigo junto a nós."

Legolas por fim cedeu, fechando os olhos por um momento, quando os reabriu Elladan teve a nítida impressão de que o amigo esperava que ele houvesse desaparecido como um sonho, ou um fantasma qualquer. O olhar que o arqueiro lhe deu depois de parecer constatar que aquilo não aconteceria foi quase de dor. Ele deu um passo para trás então, mas Elladan alcançou seu braço antes que se afastasse.

"Paz..." repetiu, tomando com cuidado o arco da mão do amigo. Legolas relutantemente concordou, acompanhando o distanciamento de sua arma com preocupação. Quando Elladan passou o arco para as mãos de Elrohir, os olhos de Legolas o acompanharam, pousando temerosos nos do gêmeo mais novo.

Elrohir pressionou os lábios, sem saber o que pensar, sem saber o que dizer. Ele não tinha o tato do irmão e, naquele momento, estava tão preocupado que não conseguia colocar no rosto nem o sorriso paciente que Elladan usara para tentar convencer o amigo louro de que tudo estava bem. Ele apenas aproximou-se sem qualquer pedido, sem qualquer aviso, e tomou o amigo nos braços.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Las," ele sussurrou ao ouvido do arqueiro quando este estremeceu com o contato inesperado, mas não se esquivou. "Mas vai ficar tudo bem agora. Nós estamos aqui. Você não está mais sozinho."


	4. A Passagem dos Eldar  Reggie Jolie

Regina Bernardo é outra autora que dá destaque aos personagens femininos.

A PASSAGEM DOS ELDAR

RESUMO: De como os Eldar por várias vezes ajudaram a salvar a terra-média. Baseado num video homonimo que vi no Youtube. É apenas uma pequena história. E me desafiei a escrever sobre uma personagem de quem eu particularmente não gosto. Arwen Undomiel.

AGRADECIMENTOS: Essa é minha contribuição aos 10 anos do TOLKIEN GROUP. Ainda que afastada eu ADORO todas (e todos) voces. Obrigada Professor Tolkien por nos unir em torno de um mundo tão fantástico.

Autor: _Regina Bernardo_

PERSONAGENS:_ ELROND, ARWEN E ARAGORN_

URLS de videos inspiradores (Youtube): watch?v=BsDnxa6U9yI_ História 01_

A PASSAGEM DOS ELDAR

As luzes branco-azuladas iluminavam o caminho, e seu brilho azul contrastava com o negro da noite. Formavam uma trilha que conduzia os caminhantes para os portos cinzentos. Essa seria a derradeira viagem. Nunca mais os eldar brincariam, trabalhariam, cantariam canções, contariam histórias no Salão do Fogo. Rivendell seria esvaziada aos poucos. Nada mais de contemplar as folhas caídas no outono, não mais se ouviria a música do Bruinen. Não haveriam mais risadas que recebiam os visitantes amigos.

Saindo de Rivendell um grupo partia. Partia rumo ao seu destino. Nesse momento poucos ficariam ali. Somente o senhor da casa, Lord Elrond e poucos servidores. Toda a casa estava ficando aos poucos às escuras.

A fila andava silenciosamente. Os olhos élficos varriam toda a floresta. Guardando as lembranças de toda uma vida. Os sons dos animais da floresta acompanhavam os eldar que se distanciavam de sua casa.

Contrastando com a maioria dos eldar que ia a pé. Um elfo em uma montaria branca levava um estandarte branco. A poucos passos dele, em outra montaria, seguia a estrela vespertina. Arwen também partia. Qualquer desavisado que contemplasse tal grupo, após o susto inicial por vê-lo, perceberia uma certa tristeza, por deixar o lar e também uma certa ânsia por chegar a um lugar há muito tempo desejado.

Dias haviam se passado e os eldar ainda estavam longe de chegar aos Portos Cinzentos. Poucas foram as paradas. E ao retomarem a caminhada Arwen começou a se distrair olhando para a paisagem. E foi assim que ela o viu. Um menino. O menino passou correndo por ela, que parou a montaria imediatamente, fazendo com que os outros olhassem-na incertos. Ela se voltou na sela e viu o menino correndo e chamando.

-"Nana. Nana"

E os olhos élficos abriram-se espantados ao ver-se um pouco mais velha abaixando-se e tomando o menino, com quatro anos, talvez nos braços, abraçando-o e beijando-o. O menino tinha seus cabelos e os olhos de Aragorn. Olhos felizes.

"Senhora. Lady Arwen". A voz de um dos elfos da comitiva trouxe-a de volta a terra.

E então Arwen teve uma revelação súbita. Agora ela percebera que sua presença na Terra-Média era sim necessária. Não cabia a ela ir embora. Não era seu destino, como seu pai lhe dissera, contemplar o mar e deixar a Terra Média abandonada. Seu lugar era ao lado do futuro rei.

Arwen corria. Ela sabia que precisava enfrentar seu destino. Não deveria fugir. Abandonara o grupo que ia em direção ao mar. Olhavam-na espantados. Mas ela decidira. Não voltaria atrás agora.

Dias se passaram e finalmente Arwen chegara a Rivendell. Lord Elrond vê a filha adentrar o jardim e entende que ela não vai aceitar sua vontade facilmente. Ele percebe que a perdeu para Aragorn. Não era a primeira vez em sua vida que Elrond era confrontado pela própria filha, dona de um espirito forte, mas ele sabia que dessa vez nenhum argumento seu a demoveria.

Os dois conversam. Arwen acaricia o rosto do pai. O amor por ele estampado em seus olhos. Enquanto o pai lhe fala sobre seu futuro. Que ela ficará sozinha no final, que mesmo tendo uma longa vida, maior que a da maioria dos humanos, Aragorn irá morrer e por fim seus filhos e netos. E ela permanecerá.

E enquanto Elrond fala, Arwen consegue ver tudo o que lhe irá acontecer. Ainda assim a _estrela vespertina_ sente em seu coração que seu lugar é ao lado dele. E suplica. Pede ao pai que o ajude. Que restaure a espada que foi quebrada. Que envie ajuda. Que os elfos mais uma vez se unam aos homens. Mesmo contra toda desesperança Arwen acredita. E assim, por amor a ela seu pai também recomeça a acreditar. Lord Elrond volta a ter esperança.


	5. Reflexões do Peregrino Cinzento de Dani

Dani de Rohan desta vez afastou-se de sua temática costumeira para refletir sobre o melhor lugar para se procurar pelo força, dentro dos corações.

Reflexões do Peregrino Cinzento

A noite caiu sobre homens, elfos, anões. Os sábios previram esse dia, mas em seu refúgio oravam para estar enganados.

Ele não acreditava na oração das palavras, para o Gandalf – o Cinzento, oração significava ação.

Mas aquela festa mudou tudo, eles eram amigos há muitos anos, e sua despedida havia chocado, debochado e com certeza cativaria a imaginação pelos próximos cem anos.

Aquele singular momento, quando Bilbo realizou sua última piada para os hobbits, Gandalf percebeu que não foi rápido o suficiente.

Sua oração estava atrasada e suas suspeitas cresceram em sua mente e em seu coração. Só havia uma saída: Minas Tirith, sua função era consultar os sábios do passado e seus depoimentos.

E que seus pensamentos estivessem errados. Ele não falaria até ter certeza, a própria palavra o fazia tremer, se fosse verdade a batalha seria tão longa e cruel, ceifaria tantas vidas.

Não! Ele estava errado! E a Cidade Branca provaria este fato.

Despediu-se de Frodo com carinho e repleto de temor, aquele jovem tão inocente e valoroso. Não, Minas Tirith o salvaria de seus próprios pesadelos.

Com pressa, percorreu o caminho mais rápido, e viu a relutância de Theoden em emprestar-lhe um cavalo, sentiu a tristeza agitar em seu ser mais uma vez, a noite caia sobre os homens, ou seus olhos não podiam ver como antes?

Avistou a Cidade Branca, linda e suntuosa, e sentiu um aperto no seu coração,

Denethor tinha o sangue do Poente nas veias, contudo o orgulho dominava a sua alma,

Exagerava ao receber os emissários de outras cidadelas, mostrando a opulência de sua cidade e com isso, acreditava defende-la.

A realidade era contraria a crença do Regente da Cidade Branca. Ao pedir para ver os documentos, percebeu seu descaso e insatisfação. E mais uma vez, Gandalf refletiu sobre os caminhos trilhados pelos homens, nunca gostara de fato de Denethor, mas este tinha a grandeza em seu caminho, por que se desviara dele?

Entrou na biblioteca silenciosa e sentiu o cheiro dos papiros, o espirro foi inevitável.

A biblioteca de Gondor era fantástica, extraordinária e bela, mas como um paraíso secreto e com os enganos dos cidadãos da cidade, a biblioteca estava abandonada como se aguardasse alguém, um alguém disposto a beber de suas fontes.

Em uma das estantes, papiros antigos guardavam o brilho de Númenor, seus olhos treinados buscaram o documento, quase um mito, sobre os dias antigos, um momento de esplendor transformado em desesperança. Isildur.

Gandalf afastou seus pensamentos negros, para o bem e para o mal, o passado não cabia mudança, apenas reparação.

Uma, duas, três, quatro horas – sua mente amante da leitura estava cansada pela busca.

-Um chá, meu amigo Gandalf? - a voz do jovem trouxe uma brisa em seu coração preocupado.

Faramir.

-como vai, meu jovem? Um chá cairia bem, muito bem – a jovem serva do filho de Denethor serviu chá para ambos e com uma mesura suave deixou a biblioteca.

- vim cumprimenta-lo. Boromir e eu vamos para Osgiliath. – Faramir silenciou, um oceano de palavras não ditas foram trocadas entre ambos.

Preocupações, esperança mesclada ao medo. Rostos de pessoas queridas em mundo que estava em transição, ambos sabiam disso e a beira de abismo, um temor que o Peregrino Cinzento e o filho de Denethor compartilhavam mas não ousavam confidenciar um ao outro.

- Agradeço a atenção, amigo.

Passos apressados ecoaram pela biblioteca.

E a voz forte e animada rompeu a conversa silenciosa de Faramir e Gandalf.

-Faramir, pelos poderosos guerreiros, seja breve, garoto. – Boromir estava com um excelente humor, ansioso por afastar os inimigos de Osgiliath e restaurar a grandeza de Gondor, em sua mente de guerreiro cabia às lutas e batalhas resgatar o passado áureo de sua amada Cidade Branca. – Oh, Gandalf, bem vindo à Cidade Branca – o capitão de Gondor fez uma mesura educada. Ele não tinha uma opinião formada sobre o Peregrino Cinzento, sabia que seu pai não gostava dele, mas para Boromir, o único problema era que Gandalf parecia ter uma admiração em particular por Faramir e esse fato irritava o pai. Como um sentimento bom como admiração podia aumentar a distância entre os dois, Boromir não sabia responder! Amava demais o pai para pensar qualquer coisa negativa sobre ele, e idolatrava o seu jovem irmão, seu confidente e que sabia de seus sonhos e o protegia de seus arroubos de humor.

Boromir sem esconder seu temor, pois não era homem de meias palavras ou desonesto olhou para Gandalf com olhos límpidos e transparentes.

O Peregrino Cinzento apenas sorriu, aquela característica era o que mais gostava no filho favorito de Denethor, ele lutaria contra duzentos homens e um balrog se fosse para defender o irmão. Um sinal de caráter importante, apesar de haver uma neblina no seu destino, Gandalf confiava suas impressões àquele sentimento de lealdade e amor ao irmão. Ele protegia Faramir inclusive da fúria do pai.

- Não pretendo atrasa-los, filhos de Gondor. E agradeço pelo chá, Faramir. Que Ilúvatar os abençoe.

Os filhos de Denethor sorriram:

-Espero que encontre o que procura, Peregrino Cinzento.

As vozes animadas se afastaram. O otimismo de Boromir contagiava o irmão. E por um momento, Gandalf esqueceu suas preocupações. Enquanto houvesse lealdade, havia esperança.

E ele finalmente encontrou: o papiro cedeu a delicadeza do seu toque, e a letra bem cuidada de Isildur.

E seus temores tornaram-se a constatação de uma realidade.

O Senhor do Escuro preparava a sua volta.

Frodo, Bilbo, Faramir, Theóden e especialmente Aragorn – sim Aragorn, de todos os seus amigos, seria Aragorn a carregar o peso maior. Com ele, haveria um amanhã ou as trevas dominariam. E as lágrimas marejaram seus olhos.

Como uma espada de força, Gandalf relembrou das risadas entre os dois irmãos de Gondor, do amor que fluía entre Arwen e Aragorn, e dos hobbits, sim, de seus amigos inocentes e cheios de vontade de comer e beber.

Sim, eles eram sua esperança, talvez, a esperança dos tolos, mas era a sua esperança. Oração era ação é a partir de agora cabia a ele relembrar a luz no meio da noite até eclipsar a toda escuridão. E a Quarta Era nascer.

Gandalf deixou a biblioteca, ele tinha muito trabalho a fazer.


	6. Livre para ser eu  Nimrodell Lorellin

Nimrodel Lorelin, tão talentosa quanto bissexta, nos traz este ano uma lição sobre liberdade

**Livre para ser eu, livre para ser você.**

Faramir percorreu caminhos familiares. Essa era Ithilien, seu lar! Inspirando o odor úmido e revigorante da manhã que apenas raiava, repreendeu-se novamente por perder de vista a passagem do tempo, entre pergaminhos e livros na velha Torre.

Vendo-se diante do pórtico que dava entrada para os estábulos, os cheiros do feno e dos cavalos invadiram suas narinas, conduzindo sua mente para manhãs mais remotas, em que passara grande parte da infância em Gondor, entre mestres e tutores aprendendo a montar e manejar a espada. Dias frios sob a sombra ameaçadora da fumaça que subia da Montanha Inominada.

Piscando para que os olhos se acostumassem a semiescuridão do estábulo, pôde distingui-la facilmente por entre baias e apetrechos, desemaranhando a crina de Brego com carinhosa diligência.

"Faramir!" A voz límpida da esposa se fez ouvir, mostrando que estava atenta da chegada dele.

"Minha querida senhora..." Ele se inclinou a guisa de cumprimento, perdendo-se em admirar a forma com que o sol, que furtivo surgia pelas madeiras do teto, lançava matizes cintilantes nos cachos que lhe desciam pelas costas. Era como contemplar um rio de ouro.

Infelizmente, equivocando o silencio dele como uma aparente censura, ela deixou de escovar o cavalo, o sorriso sumindo, e depositou nele um olhar intenso.

"Terá o senhor meu esposo, vindo aos estábulos, porque necessita de minha presença nos salões? Poderia ter enviando uma de minhas damas, sempre tão solícitas em me apresentar às maneiras da corte..." Havia em sua voz um tom de petulância, e Faramir sorriu. Éowyn podia se portar com brandura, mas lampejos de seu gênio aguerrido, vez por outra surgiam por entre os muros de seu espírito.

"De fato, senhora minha, os nobres salões de Emyn Arnen não necessitam de minha senhora tanto quanto o fiel Brego necessita de seu toque suave, ou seu esposo necessita de sua encantadora companhia..." ele disse seriamente.

"Estará, meu querido senhor, de fato zombando de mim?" A voz dela era seca e Faramir permitiu que seu sorriso se alargasse.

"De fato não, querida senhora." Ele se aproximou, notando então as manchas carmesins nas bochechas dela. "Éowyn..." Ele começou, confuso, mas ela fugiu de seu olhar, passando a guardar os apetrechos que até então utilizara.

"Meu senhor não precisa se dar ao trabalho de vir aos estábulos dizer-me que existem cavalariços o suficiente em Emyn Arnen... Já me foi dito o bastante e se não, já foi sussurrado o suficiente..." Ela informou, mantendo a voz fria e contida. "Talvez tenha de fato se casado com uma princesa vindo das estrebarias!"

Faramir franziu o cenho, intrigado com aquela fala. Nunca conhecera um Rohirrim que não se orgulhasse de seus cavalos, e de seus cuidados para com eles, muito menos sua esposa.

"Éowyn..." disse ele novamente, enquanto ela lhe dava as costas, rearranjando as escovas nas prateleiras.

"O senhor meu marido terá razão em me repreender, se não realizo, a contento, meus deveres como senhora..." ela disse com amargura. "Antigos hábitos são difíceis de abandonar..."

"Eu não vim para repreendê-la..." interrompeu-a suavemente. Como ela não respondesse, continuou. "Só desejava descobrir por que minha esposa não veio me repreender por perder mais uma refeição, perdido em meio a papeis como uma traça..." Como o silêncio dela se prolongasse, ele aproximou-se mais, tentando ver-lhe o rosto. "Se minha senhora me abandonar à própria sorte, morrerei eu, subnutrido em meio a velhos pergaminhos?"

"Não está zangado comigo?" ela indagou timidamente, virando-se para olhá-lo. "Emyn Arnen necessita de uma verdadeira dama e eu temo que uma Rohirrim nunca será tão requintada quanto qualquer senhora de Gondor..."

"Se Emyn Arnen necessita de requintes, do que necessitarei eu?" ele perguntou gravemente. "Eu cresci na corte e se necessitasse de uma senhora que me repreendesse por ter modos de soldado à mesa, teria me casado com minha velha ama..."

Ela sorriu e ele alcançou suas mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos, enquanto ela voltava a ficar séria.

"Mas você teria razão por se zangar..."

"Razão quando você sai para cuidar do que lhe é caro, pois não sois Éowyn, a amiga dos cavalos? E não teríamos, nós dois, querida senhora, feito apenas o que os outros esperavam de nós, por tempo demais? Nossos desejam ainda não contam?" ele indagou com seriedade e ela baixou os olhos.

"Não desejo que os sussurros lhe envergonhem... de que passo meu tempo como uma moça de estrebaria..."

"E o que os sussurros dirão de mim, em minha torre empoeirada?" Ele perguntou, com um sorriso torto. "Uma vez pupilo do mago..." Quando isso arrancou outro sorriso dela, ele continuou. "Minha senhora não me repreenderá então, por me manter na Torre, negligenciando meus deveres de Senhor?"

"Não o repreenderia, quando faz algo que lhe apraz." ela afirmou suavemente. "E gosto que me encante com belas poesias..."

Faramir ergueu suas mãos entrelaçadas e depositou um beijo nos dedos de Éowyn.

"Pois se estamos de acordo, tornemos tais anseios em fatos!" ele proclamou, parecendo contente consigo mesmo e ela franziu o cenho, sem compreender ao certo as intenções dele. Todavia Faramir apenas fitou com profunda reverência nos olhos cinzentos da esposa.

"Eu..." ele começou, impedindo-a de lhe questionar. "... Faramir, senhor de Ithilien, a desobrigo, Éowyn dos cavalos, dos deveres que a aprisionam nos salões de minha casa e concedo-lhe, a partir de então e para sempre, a liberdade de ser apenas você." Ao término da proclamação, como ela nada dissesse e vendo que seus olhos começaram a se tornar suspeitosamente úmidos, beijou-lhe novamente as mãos. "E como tal, concedo-lhe o nobre título de Princesa das Estrebarias."

Éowyn riu alto, fazendo Brego bufar, antes que Faramir, sorrindo exultante, a incitasse com um ligeiro apertão nas mãos, indicando-lhe sua vez. Recompondo-se, ela fitou em seus olhos profundos.

"E eu, Éowyn, senhora de Ithilien, liberto-o, Faramir dos guardiões, de toda obrigação que o mantenha longe de seus livros e da biblioteca e concedo-lhe a partir de então e para sempre, a liberdade de ser apenas você... concedendo-lhe o nobre título de Pupilo do Mago."

Ele riu, com os olhos cintilando.

"Agradeço-lhe, senhora, por tão inquestionável honraria." Ele acariciou a face dela, contemplando a mulher que já era o mundo dele, antes de se inclinar para depositar um beijo àqueles lábios macios. "De posse de tal liberdade, me acompanhará em cavalgada pelos jardins de Ithilien?"

"Foi por isso que veio me procurar?" Ela adivinhou.

Ele assentiu.

"Queria me desculpar por me enfurnar tão cedo na Torre e perder nosso desjejum..."

"Está perdoado, madrugador, somente se me acompanhar no desjejum que também perdi, entretida que estava cuidando de Brego."

Faramir gargalhou.

"Eu acho que então, fazemos um belo par?"

"Feitos um para o outro..." ela respondeu, colando seus lábios aos dele num beijo longo.

Fim

XXXXXXX

Notas:

Éowyn: O significado do nome de Éowyn é exatamente este, amiga dos cavalos.

Emyn Arnen: As vastas e impressionantes colinas das Emyn Arnen estavam situadas em Ithilien, lar de Faramir e Éowyn, após a Guerra do Anel.


	7. Registros de Kiannah

O DESAFIO 2011 do TOLKIEN GROUP - confraria que reúne gente tão fascinada pela obra de Tolkien que, após devorar filmes, livros e todo material disponível sobre o assunto, continua com fome de histórias relacionadas ao universo que o grande Professor nos legou - este ano toma como inspiração os 10 anos do lançamento do primeiro filme da trilogia de PJ (momento-chave da conjuração deste fanatismo bem humorado mas respeitoso que nos uniu).

A história compartilhada por Kiannah se compõe dos registros de uma elfa que presencia a partida da Sociedade do Anel e relaciona cada instante com uma lembrança sua. (Observação aos leitores com a permissão da Mestra Myri: Gíl-Dínen, que protagoniza essa shortfic, é a personagem principal de _"Estrela Silenciosa"_, e que durante sua jornada, cruza com a Sociedade do Anel na casa de Elrond. Embora não seja necessária a leitura de "Estrela Silenciosa" para a compreensão dessa shortfic, convido os leitores a espiarem as aventuras dessa elfinha. O link para está no meu perfil. )

_Disclaimer_: JRR Tolkien é o autor ao qual pertencem os personagens, o próprio universo em torno dos quais giram as histórias desenvolvidas pelos membros do Tolkien Group, portanto não temos nenhum direito sobre elas ou sobre eles – exceto, talvez, aqueles nascidos do amor talvez não de todo sensato que lhes devotamos, como diria Sadie Sil ...

* * *

><p>A história apresentada aqui está ligada diretamente ao capítulo III do livro II de A Sociedade do Anel – O Anel Vai para o Sul, que entre outras coisas, conta o momento em que a Sociedade do Anel parte de Imladris.<p>

"_(...)Muitos outros habitantes da casa de Elrond estavam nas sombras, e assistiam à partida da Comitiva, dando-lhes adeus em voz baixa. Não ouve riso, nem canção ou música. (...)"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Registros**

.

Havia sido um dia frio, como ocorrera durante todo o mês de Dezembro.  
>O vento Leste diminuía, e ainda assim as poucas nuvens que salpicavam o céu durante todo o dia haviam sido sopradas para longe, revelando o céu escuro e iluminado pelas estrelas de Varda.<p>

Gíl-Dínen estava sentada na beira da mesa que servia como escrivaninha. Observava o céu estrelado e as sombras, nascidas das lamparinas de seu quarto, se esconderem entre as cortinas soltas que lhe davam alguma privacidade, para pensar e registrar os acontecimentos daquele dia. Tudo havia sido, de certo modo, especial. Na verdade essencial para o destino incerto de toda a terra que se estendia de leste a oeste, norte a sul.  
>Sua mão deslizou para o lado e alcançou o livreto envolto em couro, decorado com desenhos delicados filigranados em ouro e prata. Aquele era seu. Repleto de muitas páginas ainda em branco.<br>Na aparência, exceto pelo couro ainda viçoso, era tal qual o segundo volume que mantinha junto, e que era de seu pai, e havia sido caprichosamente preenchido com datas, desenhos cheios de pormenores, e citações preciosas que ouvira tantas vezes.  
>Era mais um daqueles objetos que a aproximava daquele que estava tão distante.<p>

Sentia-se reconfortada quando lia um dos diários de Aegnor. Aquele era seu volume favorito. Lóthwen havia lhe presenteado na última noite que passaram juntas na Terra-Média. Junto àquele, a mãe havia lhe dado um volume em branco. Era um dos volumes que nunca havia sido preenchido por Aegnor, mas que o poderia ser por ela, que compartilhava de sonhos e determinações muito semelhantes aos do pai.

Vez ou outra desde os Portos Cinzentos, Gíl-Dínen havia escrito algumas páginas, mas embora ainda não soubesse a melhor maneira de trabalhar aquela arte, tinha a sensação de que ali poderia despejar o que se esforçava tanto para ocultar de tudo e todos. Seus medos, algumas de suas opiniões, coisas que não se sentia à vontade de fazer tão abertamente na presença de alguém. Nas poucas vezes em que se ocupara com o diário, havia se perdido em detalhes e ilustrações, que lhe significavam muito mais do que as palavras.

A elfa suspirou enquanto se esticava e tomava nas mãos o tinteiro e a pena depositados na escrivaninha.  
>Talvez valesse a pena, ainda duvidando que houvesse alguém para, um dia, ler o que registrava, como havia ela para ler os diários do pai. Porém sabia que aquilo não era como os importantes e imponentes registros feitos por Elrond e Erestor, ou dos sábios estudiosos e historiadores que registravam a passagem dos dias na Terra-Média. Um pensamento reconfortante, pois seriam registros pessoais.<p>

Então encontrou um canto, próximo à sacada, e se sentou apoiada em almofadas e no chão frio de rocha. Dali mesmo havia visto tanto nos últimos dias, mas nada havia sido como há poucas horas, quando o crepúsculo ainda se aproximava, cobrindo o sol para mais uma noite de descanso.

Cuidadosa com a pena testou uma pequena porção de tinta, apenas registrando o dia. 25 de Dezembro de 3018. Início da Demanda da Montanha da Perdição com os nove caminhantes.*1  
>Letras caprichosas e levemente inclinadas para a direita, como Lóthwen havia lhe ensinado quando ainda era uma elfinha descobrindo as artes criadas por seus ancestrais. Sorriu orgulhosa apenas para si, sozinha no quarto.<p>

Continuou.

Durante a tarde, as despedidas haviam sido feitas no Salão do Fogo, entre aqueles que desejavam, e os integrantes da Sociedade do Anel, como Elrond havia nomeado.  
>Lembrava que por toda Imladris, música, canção e riso haviam dado lugar a preces e adeus em voz baixa e cautelosa. Ela mesma havia se mantido em silêncio, afastada sob a sombra de um alpendre, apenas observando o grupo que se reunia para partir.<br>Lembrava-se do olhar esperançoso e perseverante de Allaran como se o visse ali mesmo. Enxergava com clareza aqueles olhos de verde tão encantador e tão único.  
>Quando deu por si, havia traçado linhas na lateral da página que se transformavam no registro permanente e fiel daquele fitar de olhos. Realmente gostava do olhar do jovem curador. Há pouco tempo que o conhecia. Meses. E o elfo já havia se tornado muito querido.<p>

Então continuou, tentando não se perder naquele trabalho, e se lembrando de instante a instante na chegada da noite.  
>Espalhados entre escadas sinuosas, estrebarias, sacadas e portas, ocultos pelas folhas de verde envelhecido, e pequenas quedas d'água, ou cuidadosos e mais presentes, havia percebido os elfos que observavam a Comitiva.<br>Bilbo também acompanhava a partida com genuíno interesse, ainda que tremesse de frio no topo da escadaria, e acompanhado de Erestor.

Logo percebeu a intenção dos caminhantes de levarem consigo pouca bagagem.

Viu Aragorn descer vagarosamente as escadarias da grande Casa enquanto pesava cada passo dado na direção da estrada que tomaria em instantes. Estava em silêncio e cabisbaixo, ainda que seu olhar fosse penetrante e confiante. O dúnadan carregava uma bagagem muito além de qualquer peso suportado por homens comuns, e somado a ela, trazia apenas Andúril, a Chama do Oeste, outrora Narsil, a espada de Isildur, reforjada com suas gravações, estrelas, runas e linhas elegantes encobertas por uma bainha surrada, e nenhuma outra arma.

Logo em seguida veio Boromir. Junto com sua espada, carregava um escudo com desenhos de linhas mais duras que os élficos, e sua corneta de guerra. Por mais que Gíl-Dínen tentasse reproduzir aquelas desenhos das terras de Gondor, sua mão insistia em tentar trazer um pouco mais de leveza a eles, até que os abandonou torcendo os lábios tal qual o esboço de sorriso que Allaran se esforçara para manter enquanto observava o guerreiro de Gondor. Porém as palavras do elfo soavam sob uma sombra tensa e preocupada, como achava nunca ter visto no rosto do curador.  
>"<em>É de certo um homem de bondade sem tamanho, cuja força e determinação de salvar seu reino trespassam os limites de seu coração, porém possui um orgulho imprudente, maior do que consigo compreender, mellon-nin<em>" disse Allaran, com a voz inquieta enquanto observava o capitão de Gondor. E como da primeira vez, a elfa engoliu em seco, e sentiu sua pele arrepiar enquanto tamborilava os dedos delicados sobre os rascunhos do escudo de Boromir. Ao mesmo tempo fitava o desenho seco do olhar sem cores de Allaran.

Não desejando pensar em como aquelas palavras soavam, desvencilhou-se delas seguindo com os registros, acompanhando mentalmente a chegada dos demais integrantes da Demanda da Montanha da Perdição. Não que se sentisse grande prazer em falar de Gimli dos anões, pensou desapontada. Nunca se sentira muito à vontade na presença deles, embora em momento se recordasse de ter passado por descortesia de sua parte ou deles. Mas julgava-os barulhentos demais, fanfarrões em excesso, duros e teimosos como a rocha. Mas talvez pudesse um dia ainda entender algo sobre os anões. Ou ao menos poderia tentar. Desejou que isso pudesse acontecer, assim como o retorno da Comitiva.  
>Talvez quando Legolas Verde Folha retornasse, ele poderia então contar sobre o tempo em que passara com o anão. O elfo havia chegado bastante silencioso ao ponto de partida do grupo, e também carregava suas responsabilidades como representante das terras do Rei Thranduil. Mirkwood teria que travar suas próprias batalhas sem um de seus grandes guerreiros. Como seria o peso de saber que, enquanto distante, suas terras estariam igualmente em guerra?<br>O elda sindarin seguia os passos do anão, e como todos os integrantes carregava pouca coisa, além de seu arco e a aljava repleta de flechas. E as facas de caça gêmeas, tão semelhantes às herdadas por Gíl-Dínen de seu pai, guardadas em suas bainhas brancas. Teriam sido forjadas na mesma época? Pelas mesmas mãos? Pelos mesmos instrumentos e calor?

A noite avançava.

Nenhuma música era ouvida, e nenhum elfo havia ainda ousado cantar. Nem mesmo Lindir levantara a voz por um instante. Aquilo era verdadeiramente incomum em Imladris. Será que estava mesmo se acostumando com aquelas terras, a ponto de seu silêncio tornar-se um incômodo?  
>Então se levantou para espiar um pouco além da sacada do quarto. Imladris havia sido coberta por um manto de quietude como se fosse o décimo integrante da Comitiva, viajando em segredo e contornando o campo de batalha para surpreender o inimigo.<br>A grande casa estava quieta, embora tivesse movimento e muitos continuassem despertos. Podia ver o brilho amarelado que vinha da biblioteca de Elrond, que ali permanecia desde que a comitiva desaparecera na última curva sobre uma das quedas do Bruinen. Podia ver também as luzes na outra ponta daquele alto pedaço de terra, que abrigava mais construções como as Casas de Cura, onde Allaran estava estudando, assim como podia ver as luzes das cocheiras, sendo apagadas calmamente uma a uma, e encerrando os trabalhos de mais um longo dia.

Fora daquelas cocheiras que viera Sam trazendo tranquilamente Bill, o pônei que acompanharia os nove. Elrohir havia se encarregado de ajudar e ensinar Sam de como cuidar do maltratado pônei. E de fato os dois haviam tido sucesso. Naquela tarde Bill exibia uma pelagem lustrosa, com o vigor de dias mais jovens.  
>Ela mesma ouvira alguns conselhos de Elrohir no trato com <em>Galrillion<em>. Gostava da maneira que Elrohir se dedicava aos cavalos. Apreciava mais ainda os raros momentos em que encontrava o elfo sozinho e entregue àquelas tarefas. Era como se ele se despisse de tudo, das armas, da armadura, das pesadas responsabilidades como capitão e herdeiro de Imladris, de suas dores tão profundas, e fosse apenas um elfo apaixonado por cavalos, escovando-os, tratando-os, alimentando-os como se apenas aquilo, em toda a Terra-média, fosse a única tarefa a ser feita.  
>Por momentos invejou aquela habilidade de se desprender de tudo, e ficar tão desarmado. À vontade. Uma vez até desejou compartilhar de sua opinião com o elfo, mas não fora capaz de revelá-la, nem foi necessário diante das palavras dele. "<em>Um dia você também se sentirá assim. Sem precisar estar sempre armada, em prontidão...<em>". Escreveu lentamente no topo da página como um lembrete cada vez que lesse aquele diário.  
>Parte de si desejou que as palavras de Elrohir se tornassem verdade um dia. E que se as ouvisse novamente, que fosse apenas para rir satisfeita e ao lado dele.<p>

Por algum tempo ainda se manteve observando as páginas em branco, antes de mergulhar mais uma vez a pena no tinteiro a seu lado, enquanto recordava-se da chegada dos hobbits. Criaturas que com imensa simplicidade eram capazes de surpreender. Sempre.  
>Junto com Sam, chegaram Merry e Pippin carregando não mais do que as espadas que haviam conseguido durante a viagem até Imladris, e Frodo munido com Ferroada. A lembrança daquela espada fez Gíl-Dínen recordar as muitas noites em que ouvira Bilbo, nos limites do Condado, à beira do fogo reconfortante e de um belo banquete, contar sobre suas aventuras com os anões rumo a Erebor. Lá e de volta outra vez como dizia o bom hobbit. E de como Frodo ria tranquilo e divertido das aventuras do tio.<br>Bons dias foram aqueles, quando a sombra mais ameaçadora era a de nuvens carregadas com a chuva de verão. Sentiu seu coração apertar com as lembranças. Parecia tudo tão entrelaçado, impossível de não partir das lembranças mais recentes rumo às mais antigas. Essa parecia ser mesmo uma das sinas dos elfos. Viver de lembranças por toda a longa vida na Terra-média. Se ao menos algumas não fossem tão tristes e fantasmagóricas, ainda que fossem doces também.

A Comitiva estava completa quando Mithrandir apareceu munido de seu cajado e de Glamdring*2, sua espada élfica. Não havia elfo na Terra-média que não tivesse ouvido sobre a espada usada pelo mago, encontrada na mesma aventura em que se metera Bilbo e os anões. Pois Glamdring era mais uma das espadas forjadas na Primeira Era. Na mesma Era em que a espada de Maglor havia sido forjada. E então Gíl-Dínen se sentiu estranhamente mergulhada em ignorância. Nunca fizera um único registro, sob seus olhos, da espada de Maglor. E muito menos sabia seu nome. Tinha que pedir a Elrond que lhe permitisse desenhar aquela peça, e talvez conseguisse descobrir mais sobre ela nos livros de Erestor. Além, é claro, de ouvir os relatos de Elrond e Glorfindel como vinha fazendo quase todos os dias desde a primeira vez que entrara no estúdio do Senhor de Imladris para lhe mostrar o que trazia dos Portos Cinzentos.

Enquanto esperava a tinta negra e brilhante secar, voltou a observar o céu limpo. Estava bem mais escuro. A noite se aprofundava, e finalmente uma voz surgiu cantando a Elbereth. Era suave e baixa, ainda que se sobrepusesse cristalina aos rugidos do Bruinen.  
>Então se voltou para o diário observando as longas páginas que havia preenchido descrevendo a partida da Sociedade do Anel. Sentiu-se satisfeita por poder presenciar e registrar aquele momento da história da Terra-Média. À sua maneira. Tranquila e desarmada como nas palavras ditas por Elrohir. Sem nenhuma obrigação, e apenas para o seu deleite.<br>Talvez fosse um bom começo para o seu diário. E quem sabe porventura um dia, algum elfinho ou elfinha, ou os dois poderiam vir a fazer a mesma coisa com aquele pequeno legado. Como ela fazia com o de Aegnor.

Orgulhosa e satisfeita como uma elfinha, Gíl-Dínen fechou com cuidado o livro, colocando-o junto com o do pai sobre o colo, enquanto voltava-se para as estrelas, e cantava baixinho com Lindir.

"_A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
>silivren penna míriel<br>o menel aglar elenath!  
>Na-chaered palan-díriel<br>o galadhremmin ennorath,  
>Fanuilos, le linnathon<br>nef aear, sí nef aearon!"_

_"Óh, Elbereth estrela cintilante  
><em>_Brancas faíscas derramam-se como jóias brilhando  
><em>_do firmamento, na glória da lua estrelada  
><em>_Em terras distantes, contempladas à distância  
><em>_de regiões da Terra-média enredadas em árvores  
><em>_Fanuilos, a ti eu cantarei  
><em>_em terras distantes, além do mar!"_

_*3_

* * *

><p><em>*1 Conforme a cronologia da Terceira Era apresentada nos Apêndices de O Senhor dos Anéis – O Retorno do Rei – O Conto dos Anos – A Terceira Era. Edição Martins Fontes – Pág 381 – 2ª Edição.<em>

_*2 Glamdring – __Espada __ que foi forjada para __Turgon__ de Gondolin __na __Primeira Era__. Durante milhares de anos esteve desaparecida, até que __Gandalf __e Cia. a encontraram juntamente com a __Ferroada __e __Orcrist__ em __O Hobbit, __e reclamou-a para si mesmo. __Gandalf continuou a usá-la durante toda a obra de __O Senhor dos Anéis__, e __Elrond __refere-se à espada como "Martelo dos Inimigos, que o rei de Gondolin outrora usou". __Glamdring significa o "Martelo dos Inimigos", mas os orcs em "O Hobbit" chamavam-lhe simplesmente a "Batedora"._

_3* Tradução do hino "Elbereth Gilhthoniel" – Encontrado no portal Dúvendor, no artigo Uma análise do poema A Elbereth Gilthoniel por Anderson Frossard._

_4* Apesar de sempre colocar uma trilha sonora em todas as fics que escrevo, aqui poderia simplesmente sugerir a trilha sonora completa de O Senhor dos Anéis. Não encontrei nada mais perfeito que as músicas compostas para o filme, porém entre todas indico "Leaving Rivendell" e "_The Last Debate Including. Asëa Aranion" – Músicas da trilha extendida de SdA. (Tem no youtube!) :)


	8. A Flor de Galen by Myri

Às vezes Myriara, nas histórias adultas, noutras Myri, nas nem tanto, como essa paródia – tão vinculada ao início de uma admiração e uma amizade que evoluíram para o surgimento do Tolkien Group - desavergonhadamente inspirada em VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS, de SADIE SIL

**A FLOR DE GALEN**

**I - Assombrações**

**Morto**

Era uma dádiva às avessas, era só em que podia refletir Legolas, preso em si mesmo.

Os Valar o haviam brindado com o dom do desentendimento eterno, a capacidade de despertar a verdadeira ira do Rei Thranduil.

Daquela vez, entretanto, fora pior, muito pior.

E agora estava morto.

Seu pai o matara.

Estava ao lado dos gêmeos, que voltavam para o Palácio de Elrond.

E também não estava.

- ... você...a fez chorar, Elrohir – ouviu as palavras pronunciadas por Elladan como se viessem de muito, muito longe.

- Ora, e você lhe serviu de ombro amigo, Dan.

- Um dia você será o ombro amigo, Elrohir, e aí vai me dizer se gosta da posição.

- Cabe a você transformar-se em algo mais – ria o gêmeo tentando conseguir na troça um sorriso do irmão, e acabando por obter algum sucesso.

Como gostaria de partilhar daquela alegria, pensou Legolas.

* * *

><p>Estel aguardava nas sacadas do jardim pelo retorno dos irmãos...quisera ter ido também aos festejos, mas ficara preso às obrigações.<p>

De repente, o sol brilhou em seu peito: Legolas!

Não, não podia ser Legolas. Apesar dos cabelos louros e dos trajes de Mirkwood, o cavaleiro que apontava no caminho não podia ser Legolas.

Os trajes do serviço ao Rei Thranduil. Quem era aquele elfo que chegava então e que missão o traria? - Imaginou Estel ao observar o elfo da Floresta aproximar-se. A semelhança era realmente profunda. Tudo lembrava o amigo.

Se não soubesse que Legolas era filho único, poderia até jurar tratar-se de um irmão – espantava-se o filho adotivo do senhor de Imladris ao ver o emissário desmontar, sem contudo conseguir ouvir as palavras trocadas pelo visitante com o ordenança de Rivendell que veio ao seu encontro e apontou-lhe a direção dos salões de Elrond antes de dirigir-se com o cavalo para as estrebarias.

Quase seu irmão, sim – a passagem do elfo em direção ao Palácio confirmou a impressão - tão belo quanto Legolas.

Não, não tão belo quanto Legolas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>O Mais Belo Elfo<span>**

Agora sim, deteve-se Estel, agora sim eram seus irmãos que apontavam.

E já vinham desmontando e correndo, Elrohir à frente já pronto a querer prendê-lo em algo que não se poderia dizer se era um abraço ou uma chave de braço.

- Da próxima vez não escapas de acompanhar-nos.

- E por aqui, quais as novidades?

- Novidade nenhuma, até agora, mas deve estar chegando uma, e provavelmente ruim: um emissário de Thranduil acaba de chegar a galope e entrou direto para falar com ada.

- Um emissário do Rei Thranduil? Tem certeza?

- Absoluta, vem com o uniforme da Floresta das Trevas, além de que é parecidíssimo com Legolas.

- Muitos elfos silvestres se parecem com Legolas.

- Não esse, esse é quase idêntico?

- Idêntico?

- Idêntico, poderia quase ser um irmão, isto é, por incrível que pareça...

- Por incrível que pareça o quê? Ainda tem mais? Não há nenhum elfo em Mirkwwod tão parecido com Legolas que chegue a poder ser tomado por um irmão – troçou Elrohir.

- Pois é – tentava explicar Estel – acontece que esse elfo parece exatamente com Legolas, só que...

- Só que o quê? Esses seus olhos humanos estão é a lhe pregar peças.

- Só que este é ainda mais bonito que Legolas, e tenho de admitir que Legolas é o elfo de seu gênero mais bonito que conheci.

- Uhh! Estel agora está reparando nos elfos bonitos de Mirkwood.

- Não é isso, seu bobalhão, é que é algo que não se pode deixar de reparar.

- Sim, seria algo que não se deixaria de reparar – apoiou Elladan pensativo.

- Parecido com Legolas?

- Galeneirien! – gritaram os elfos ao mesmo tempo, e dispararam para os salões de Elrond.

* * *

><p><strong>A Flor de Galen<strong>

- Maegovannem, Galeneirien. – saudou Elrond aproximando-se.

- Maegovannem, Lorde Elrond, Senhor de Imladris. O Rei Thranduil enviou-me para escoltar as armas que lhe foram prometidas.

- Mandou-me um tão belo emissário para lembrar-me de minha promessa? É um gesto hábil e ousado de diplomacia – aproximou-se mais Elrond, ficando frente a frente com a visita – Sê bem vinda, Flor de Galen - disse estendendo a mão para o seu rosto.

A jovem recuou quase imperceptivelmente do gesto de carinho, dura e firme sem contudo parecer impolida ou receosa.

Ali estava alguém que não poderia ser chamada de criança, percebeu Elrond, retendo a palavra na garganta.

- Galeneirien! Galeneirien! – adentraram os filhos de Elrond gritando.

- Maegovannem Elladan, maegovannem Elrohir – cumprimentou-os formalmente a elfa.

- Estel dos Edain – dirigiu-se por fim a Estel, em um tom que não se poderia dizer se era de cumprimento ou de acusação.

Os olhos de sua prima simplesmente passavam por ele, não o viam, encolheu-se Legolas por dentro.

Galeneirien ainda tentou voltar-se para Elrond, para insistir, mas aproveitando-se da chegada intempestiva dos filhos, o senhor de Imladris disse que como todos chegavam de viagem, deveriam recolher-se aos seus quartos para descansar e se recompor para o jantar, dispensando a todos.

A recepção da Flor de Galen aos jovens havia sido tão fria, tão formal, demonstrara um tal pouco caso, que só Elladan permaneceu no salão enquanto ela ainda tentava argumentar com Elrond, forçando-o a usar de toda a sua habilidade para finalmente esquivar-se.

- Há séculos não vem a Imladris, poderia se demorar um pouco conosco – dizia Elladan ao apontar no corredor com a jovem elfa.

- Estou aqui em missão, não a passeio, Elladan filho de Elrond – respondia ela.

Legolas estava no meio do corredor, entre Elrohir e Estel, ela teria de passar por ele.

Teria de passar por ele, Elrohir e Estel estavam postados de forma a impedir que se desviasse.

Teria de passar por ele.

- Aqueles que servem o Rei Thranduil encontram prazer é em cumprir o seu dever, Elladan.

No último momento Legolas desviou-se.

* * *

><p><strong>Fantasmas<strong>

Estel e Elrohir permaneciam mudos.

- Por que se desviou, Legolas? – a raiva e a incompreensão de Estel finalmente venceram o choque – Não pode permitir que ela o ignore!

- Ela está cumprindo a sentença do Rei Thranduil, Estel, não entende?

- A sentença de que você está morto? Pare com isso, Legolas, vou acabar acreditando que é mesmo um fantasma.

- Acho que a idéia é essa – respondeu tristemente Legolas.

- Não pode se entregar, Legolas – foi a vez de Elrohir intervir.

- Que queria que eu fizesse, Ro, que constrangesse minha prima a ter de admitir que ainda sou de carne e osso? Que a fizesse descumprir a ordem do Rei, que sentenciou para o conhecimento de todos os seus súditos que eu estou morto para o meu povo?

- Não aceito isso! – berrou Estel – Não aceito que o povo da Floresta das Trevas tenha lhe ignorado, seus amigos, fingindo que não o viam, não o escutavam! Não aceito que você aceite isso!

Legolas encheu o peito de ar para argumentar contra aquela fúria, mas acabou soltando-o lentamente, e, virando-se na direção do seu quarto, seguiu-a lento e cabisbaixo. Estava morto para o seu rei e o seu povo, e dessa vez não encontrava forças ou meios para desafiar a ordem de seu pai.

* * *

><p><strong><span>II - Aprontações<span>**

**Humphrey**

Estel quis ir atrás do amigo, pedir desculpas, mas Elrohir o impediu.

- Deixe, quanto mais insistimos, pior ele fica...tenta fingir que não, mas é assim. Vamos experimentar deixá-lo sozinho um pouco.

- E se decidir transformar o delírio de prepotência daquele pai insano em realidade?

- Não podemos vigiá-lo 24 horas, Estel, temos de confiar...Já há bastante tempo que vem se mantendo à tona.

- Até essa dona chegar, aliás, que criatura insuportável é essa?

- E que loucura de dizer que ela era um elfo foi essa sua? – riu Elrohir querendo desanuviar o ambiente.

- Com essa pose de quem está em plena guerra e as tranças de combatente...

- Ou com esses olhinhos ruins que você tem...

Estel e Elrohir logo estavam se socando, e o engraçado é que esta era a forma de fazerem um ao outro sentir melhor. A briga acabou em risos.

- Ela pode ser uma elfa, mas isso não a faz menos insuportável, nariz empinado...nossa, pior que Thranduil.

- Ele deve estar treinando-a pessoalmente, seu irmão, que era pai dela, morreu há muito tempo, e a mãe embarcou para as Terras Imortais quando a mãe de Legolas morreu, eram irmãs.

- Dois irmãos que casaram com duas irmãs?

- Exatamente.

- Puxa, precisamos encontrar duas gêmeas então, para você e Dan.

- Pare com isso: eu sou muito jovem para essas coisas...só daqui a uns dois mil anos.

Mas a conversa prosseguiu no quarto de Elrohir sobre como a prima de Legolas era intragável.

- E você viu como ousou se dirigir ao ada?

- E o pobre Dan, tentando ser gentil?

- Ela não precisava ter FALADO com Las, mas podia pelo menos tê-lo olhado nos olhos, um segundo que fosse...

- Cruel

- Insolente

- Metida

- Mentecapta

- Ela está se achando

- O quê? – Perguntou Estel

- Hum? Ah! É um modo de falar que ouvimos na vila dos homens outro dia, significa que a garota está se fazendo passar por uma coisa que não é, ou pior ainda, pensando que realmente é!

-Ah. – Fez Estel, mas sua expressão não era de muita sagacidade naquele momento.

- Ela está fazendo pose de soldado, de guerreiro, declarando toda séria que "está aqui como emissária de Thranduil", que "está voltada para seu dever com o Rei Thranduil" – imitava-a Elrohir – mas não é nada disso, eu conheci essa menina em Lórien, quando éramos crianças: um sapo a pôs para correr...

- ...

- Humphrey! – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo maleficamente um para o outro.

Humphrey era o sapo de estimação de Elrohir. Ele o treinara para assustar elfas distraídas, que então vinham correndo para os seus braços, quando ele muito valentemente enxotava o sapo que saltara para cima delas.

Pois iriam ver mais uma elfa sair gritando bem cedo no dia seguinte.

Estel ponderara que Elrond poderia não gostar, mas depois do jantar em que ela não dera ao pai deles um instante de trégua, obcecada em partir de volta para Mirkwood o quanto antes com as armas que Elrond devia a Thranduil, e principalmente depois do modo como ela ignorara Legolas o tempo todo e a cada vez que tentavam trazê-lo para a conversa...bem, depois disso ele é que instigara Elrohir.

Como se Elrohir precisasse.

* * *

><p>Galeneirien estava na biblioteca. O lugar onde Elrond viria buscar refúgio seria exatamente o lugar em que ela estaria.<p>

Estava sentada numa poltrona junto à lareira, profundamente concentrada no livro que escolhera para companheiro de campana.

Estel e Elrohir escondiam-se no frio da sacada, o elfo transmitindo ao sapo as últimas orientações.

Humphrey projetou-se em direção à vítima num salto tão potente que fincou-se em toda extensão da adaga élfica.

- Humphrey!

Galeneirien sentiu um nojo imortal daquela criatura verde e gosmenta que estrebuchava e rapidamente fê-la escorrer da lâmina para a lareira.

- Sua louca assassina! – berrava Elrohir, seguido por Estel.

- Seu garoto...estúpido – respondeu a dama gelada.

- Meu sapo, meu sapinho.

- Seu sapo? Que tipo de elfo cria sapos?

- Sua companhia era mais agradável e seu sangue menos frio do que o seu, sua...sua cobra. – O sapo chiava no fogo, e o sangue de Elrohir fervia a ponto dele avançar para Galeneirien.

A elfa apontou a adaga em sua direção:

- Estou aqui em missão, Elrohir, não me envolva num incidente diplomático.

- O quê, pelos Valar, está acontecendo aqui? – trovejou Elrond ao adentrar aquela cena, secundado por Legolas e Elladan.

- Ada! – sobressaltou-se Elrohir – É que ela, quer dizer, eu...nós, eu e Estel...quer dizer, Estel não, só eu...

A emissária de Thranduil já embainhara calmamente sua arma, e agora estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e as sobrancelhas erguidas em sarcasmo, fitando alternadamente o pai e o filho.

* * *

><p><strong> Sob seu comando<strong>

- Seu...inconseqüente!

Nenhum deles nunca vira Elrond assim, ninguém nunca o vira assim.

- Seus dois irresponsáveis!

- Ada, eles só estavam...- tentou Elladan.

- E você, pare de passar a mão na cabeça deles, fique sabendo que ainda sou o pai de vocês todos, portanto a prerrogativa desse erro é minha.

Elladan encolheu-se; o pai nunca havia admoestado a ele desde que se lembrava.

- Não conhecem o significado da palavra limite! E certamente o culpado sou eu!

Legolas não estava acreditando: achava que só Thranduil seria capaz de se dirigir a um filho daquela maneira.

- Elrohir não fez nada sozinho, ada – tentou Estel.

- Estão sempre juntos nos mal-feitos, eu sei disso! Não sou idiota, apesar de ter de me fazer constantemente passar por, fingindo que não vejo vocês se engalfinhando às minhas costas, me envergonhando na frente de todos os Senhores Élficos!

Elrond andava de um lado para o outro do salão, os dedos massageando as têmporas.

- Deram-lhe exatamente o que ela precisava para me colocar contra a parede. Insistir em que desfrute da cortesia de Imladris tornou-se uma piada de mau-gosto. Terei de entregar-lhe o armamento agora, e só teria soldados disponíveis para acompanhá-la daqui a quase um mês...

Elrohir sentiu um alívio imediato; não gostava de Mirkwood, nem muito menos de Galeneirien, mas facilmente vislumbrou naquela missão a forma de aplacar a cólera de seu pai. Ou pelo menos fugir dela.

- Podemos escoltá-la para o senhor, meu pai.

- Oh! Quão brilhante da sua parte, Elrohir – Será possível que proviessem de Elrond aquelas palavras cheias de ironia? – Acha que eu não pensei nisso antes? Por que será que é tudo que eu não queria? Será por que a situação da Floresta deve estar tenebrosa além de toda conta para Thranduil mandar sua única e adorada sobrinha, completamente só, como emissária? Será que é por causa da insistência obsessiva dela em partir quando mal chegou?

- O quê, meu senhor? – Adiantou-se Legolas subitamente, lembrando Elrond da presença que acabara passando despercebida à sua fúria – Sabe de alguma coisa? Galeneirien disse...

- Não, minha criança, claro que não – todos os alarmes soaram na cabeça de Elrond – sou só um pai que gostaria de dar umas palmadas nos filhos e descobriu que o tempo para isso já passou.

- Que tolice a minha perguntar – reagiu logo Legolas. - Ela não diria nada, não é mesmo, ainda que a situação fosse desesperadora? Por isso tem a confiança de meu pai, é tão altiva quanto ele.

- Não Legolas – Elrond precisava raciocinar rápido, suas saídas estavam todas se fechando – Galeneirien tem a confiança de seu pai por que é um soldado fiel e devotado...O mais devotado que já conheci, na verdade – ia arriscar tudo naquela aposta, e podia sentir em cada pelo da pele que, de um jeito ou de outro, acabaria perdendo alguma coisa, de alguma forma...- um exemplo a ser seguido...

O Lorde elfo voltou-se para os filhos, compreendendo da pior maneira um pouco mais a Thranduil.

- Colocaram-me nessa situação, talvez possam aprender algo com ela: vão acompanhar as armas que devo ao reino de Mirkwood.

Elrohir e Estel sorriram, até Elladan quase sorriu também, era o melhor castigo que poderiam esperar.

- Vão acompanhar as armas que devo ao Rei Thranduil, sob o comando de Galeneirien.

* * *

><p><strong><span>III – A Jornada para a Floresta das Trevas<span>**

**Planos arruinados**

Galeneirien não pareceu mais feliz com aquela situação do que os filhos de Elrond.

- Viajo no ritmo do serviço ao Rei Thranduil, senhor Elrond, não no do passeio dos rapazes da corte de Imladris.

Elrohir quase explodiu de raiva, mas Elrond o conteve sem um gesto, sem sequer voltar-se para o filho: havia-lhes deixado claro que o menor desacato à autoridade da Capitã seria um desacato a ele.

- Mais uma razão para que aceda em tê-los sob o seu comando, Galeneirien: ninguém melhor do que você para ensinar-lhes o significado da palavra serviço.

E os quatro cavalos partiram naquela mesma tarde, a galope apesar de absolutamente carregados da arte dos noldor.

* * *

><p>- Aonde você pensa que vai, Legolas?<p>

Legolas corou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, como sempre, mas disse:

- Aonde mais eu poderia estar indo, Mestre?

Elrond levou os longos dedos às têmporas, a vida é feita de ciclos, e alguns ciclos pareciam-lhe repetir-se interminavelmente.

- Não quero que sofra mais, criança.

Legolas encostou sua cabeça na do cavalo, retendo o pranto no cheiro do animal, em sua pulsação tranqüila, sua presença vital.

- Não sofrerei mais lá do que estou sofrendo aqui.

- Não quero que o maltratem, Legolas.

- Não me maltratarão, Senhor, estou morto para eles, não podem me fazer mais mal algum, lembra-se?

- É uma viagem longa e perigosa, que ninguém deveria fazer sozinho.

- Mas ela o fez, não é mesmo? Em amor ao rei que tem como um pai Galeneirien o fez.

Oh não! – Pensou Elrond – aquilo se havia transformado numa competição no espírito desesperado de Legolas.

- E ademais eu logo os alcançarei seguindo sem tanto fardo – Legolas tentou acalmar Elrond.

O Lorde elfo ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, fitando-o com espanto.

- Pelos Valar, Legolas, não é possível que ignore que Galeneirien não vai admitir isso!

- Não se preocupe, Mestre, seguirei próximo mas apartado, velando pela segurança de meus irmãos de coração um pouco mais ao longe – procurou sorrir o elfo jovem.

- Legolas, seu tolo! – por um momento Elrond concordou com Thranduil: como Legolas podia ser tão infantil? – Não vê que isso não vai dar certo?

Legolas estava pasmo; naquele dia travara conhecimento com facetas de Elrond em que jamais teria acreditado.

- Minha criança, Galeneirien pode ser sua prima e vocês podem ter crescido juntos, mas basta olhá-la um segundo para compreender que é feita de um material totalmente diferente do seu: livrar-se-á da sua companhia da maneira que for preciso!

- Apesar do fato de eu estar morto? – teimou Legolas.

- Apesar do fato de você estar morto – confirmou Elrond.

* * *

><p>Estel volta e meia perscrutava ao redor. Sabia que Elrond tentaria dissuadi-lo, mas sabia que Legolas viria de qualquer maneira: não precisavam de palavras para se entender.<p>

Tirar os olhos do caminho, entretanto, era uma temeridade: Galeneirien impôs um ritmo extremamente puxado aos cavalos descansados, e trazia em sua mente o conhecimento de cada atalho que pudesse encurtar sua jornada, por mais inóspito que fosse: velhas trilhas agora cobertas de ervas daninhas, espinhos e urtigas que se lhe tocassem a pele o fariam jamais esquecê-las; despenhadeiros; labirintos de árvores que apenas elfos silvestres experimentados poderiam desvendar.

Legolas certamente seria capaz de fazê-lo, decidiu Estel, concentrando sua atenção no caminho que sumia ao entardecer.

* * *

><p>- Pensei que não iria parar – nem mesmo Elrohir conseguia esconder o cansaço.<p>

- Não posso seguir com vocês durante a noite – respondeu secamente a elfa, movendo-se na clareira como se sob a luz do dia, aliviando os cavalos de seu fardo para que pastassem.

Aquilo era pior que qualquer castigo que pudesse imaginar, sufocava de indignação o mais jovem dos gêmeos; o pai certamente não desejaria que eles suportassem aquele tratamento calados.

- O primeiro turno de guarda é seu, o segundo de Elladan.

- E Estel?

- Começou a roncar assim que os pés tocaram o solo, e não vai se recuperar para partir antes do amanhecer se tiver de fazer guarda também.

- Antes do amanhecer?

- Antes da primeira luz da alvorada: usem bem seu tempo de descanso – sentenciou Galeneirien dando-lhe as costas, no que foi prontamente seguida por Elladan, que não pretendia desperdiçar um minuto de sono.

Como aquele cardo poderia ostentar um nome de flor?

* * *

><p>Elrohir despertou com uma lagartixa dentro de sua roupa.<p>

- Ahhh! Urgh! Quem foi? Vocês se acham muito engraçados é?

Mas o gêmeo não teve tempo de avaliar as faces que montavam praticamente ainda em meio à escuridão, apenas de subir ao cavalo já carregado e alcançar o fim da fila.

* * *

><p>Aquela noite ele não desfaleceria de cansaço, prometia-se Estel. Sabia que Legolas não podia estar longe, sentia sua presença seguindo-os.<p>

E realmente conseguiu, pois Galeneirien não pode mais sacrificar os cavalos além do anoitecer.

Dessa vez comeram seu lembas sentados em volta da fogueira que ela concordou em acender, e não cavalgando como no dia anterior. Agora era só esperar que ela adormecesse.

Não foi preciso esperar muito: sem suspeitar de nada, a jovem de Mirkwood até facilitou as coisas, determinando que dessa vez Estel e ela cumpririam os turnos de guarda, respectivamente, e recolhendo-se em seguida.

Estel abraçou o amigo cerca de um quilômetro abaixo do rio que estavam seguindo, logo seguido pelos gêmeos.

- Procurem saber dela o que se passa – pediu Legolas – Galeneirien está viajando com as esporas da urgência, e quem está cada vez mais sem paz sou eu.

- Pode deixar – sorriu Elrohir – Dan nunca foi muito bom com elfas, e Estel então nem pensar.

Aquilo sem dúvida seria um desafio, adormeceu com um quê de diversão o elfo, para acordar na mesma correria do dia anterior, junto com os irmãos.

* * *

><p>Os cavalos voavam, pareciam mais leves.<p>

Estavam. Galeneirien rebocava agora mais um cavalo, com o qual a carga dos demais fora repartida.

Boa parte do caminho só permitia a passagem de um cavaleiro de cada vez, mas ainda quando não era o caso, no desespero de não saber se o amigo ainda os seguia Elrohir acabou entregando os pontos.

- É impressionante, de cada dez palavras dela, nove são Thranduil...Meu Senhor Thranduil, grande Rei Thranduil...é uma lavagem cerebral, o único assunto que interessa a ela, não dá para entender.

- Falou o especialista em elfas – dessa vez foi Elladan quem sorriu.

Legolas não desistiria, mesmo sem cavalo e sem suprimentos, conforme a presença do alforje extra com Galeneirien denunciava, ele não desistiria, sabia Estel deixando a porção de lembas onde pudesse ser encontrada.

- Vamos logo! Ande! – A elfa veio admoestá-lo em seu cavalo até vê-lo montado e partindo, deixando para trás o pão élfico totalmente pisoteado.

* * *

><p><strong><span> A marcha forçada<span>**

- Não a suporto! Não a suporto! Dias seguindo o rio sem nem uma pausa para um banho. As flores do caminho não lhe importam, nem o canto dos pássaros parece chegar aos seus ouvidos, estou farto, só fala em dever, dever!

- Suas palavras logo chegarão aos ouvidos dela se não se calar – alertou-o Elladan.

- Não me importo! Quero mesmo que ouça – redargüiu Elrohir com mal-criação.

- Estamos sob seu comando, e terá de acatá-la se o penalizar, lembre-se do que ada nos falou.

- Não podia estar se referindo a essa tortura, ada não faria isso conosco.

- Realmente não faria, Ro, e talvez por isso tenha nos colocado nas mãos de quem o fizesse...

- Como pode defendê-la, Dan? Não compartilha comigo e Estel a revolta e a preocupação pelo tormento que está infringindo a Legolas? Confiscou nossos alforjes e racionou nossa comida. Nos dá de comer apenas quando estamos montados, e desembrulha o pão antes de nos passar, para que nem uma migalha possamos deixar pelo caminho; para certificar-se de que Legolas absolutamente não poderá nos seguir!

- Ou então para certificar-se se nos seguirá de qualquer maneira – respondeu Elladan enigmático.

Elrohir se ressentiu mais ainda. Sempre conseguira estabelecer uma sintonia absoluta com seu gêmeo: uma compreensão de espírito total. Sentia-se perdido sem este apoio agora, não entendia o que estava acontecendo: Elladan parecia ter prazer no calvário daquela companhia, demonstrava muita atenção àquela elfa insuportável que os comandava, suportava horas de sua conversa irritante. Era como se Elrohir se houvesse desconectado do irmão.

Fosse a antipatia mútua, fosse o eco de suas palavras de revolta não poder ter deixado de reverberar nos tímpanos sensíveis, Galeneirien simplesmente isolou Elrohir. Penetrando cada vez mais na floresta, ela revelava aos filhos de Elrond os talans escondidos pelo caminho na copa das árvores, próximos à lua e às estrelas, mas era sempre no chão que deixava o gêmeo, responsável pelos cavalos e pelo armamento.

Nem a Estel permitia que descesse na noite escura sob a copa cerrada para fazer-lhe companhia junto à vegetação densa onde não se poderia arriscar uma fogueira. E após cada vigília solitária, meio dormindo meio acordado, ainda tinha de ouvir de Elladan que era o humor dele, e não o dela, que o estava impedindo de aproveitar a viagem.

* * *

><p>- Já deu aos cavalos de beber?<p>

- ...

- Elrohir?

- Ahn? Já? O quê?

- Está sonhando acordado com o conforto da casa de seu pai, rapaz da corte?

- Não, estou sonhando com elfas suaves e delicadas, que ainda não esqueceram que somos uma raça civilizada, cortês.

- Oh! Esqueci que os Eldar trouxeram consigo a luz de Valinor para iluminar com seu saber essa pobre Terra Média. Só não entendo porque então tiveram de se valer da caridade dos Silvan para sobreviver quando aportaram aqui: será que é porque chegaram em desgraça, após haver despertado a ira dos Valar com o pecado de uma revolta fraticida?

Elrohir espumava, iria cometer um fraticídio, matar alguém de seu povo, naquele momento.

- Você...é uma ignorante...impertinente...sabe com quem está falando? Eu sou o neto de Earëndil! A estrela que guia o caminho!

- Eu sei, meio-elfo...a estrela dos que abandonam a terra que não conseguem mais defender – Galeneirien não se alterava, acariciando os cavalos que conduzira à beira do riacho.

- Siga a estrela de seu avô, filho de Elrond, vá para Valinor, lá os caminhos são suaves, próprios para elfos delicados.

* * *

><p>- Galeneirien, Elrohir está esgotado – pediu Elladan pelo irmão que não se curvaria.<p>

- Mais do que um elfo deveria estar, Elladan, mais do que um guerreiro poderia se permitir.

- Elrohir é um bom guerreiro, mas você o está forçando demais.

- Elrohir um bom guerreiro? Para mim ele parece um garoto mimado resmungando pelo conforto de sua casa, não tem a mesma fibra que você.

- Não está me submetendo às mesmas provações, deixe que a luz das estrelas ilumine o descanso dele, enquanto eu fico junto aos cavalos.

* * *

><p>Seus olhos viam o céu de uma forma diferente agora, quase como se o vissem pela primeira vez, como brilhava!<p>

O vento frio, um bálsamo, podia-lhe sentir a textura suave, em oposição ao ar quente e denso de junto ao solo.

Se não estivesse tão cansado...precisaria...ser capaz de suplantar a si mesmo...para não desmaiar de exaustão agora...mesmo sob a beleza da noite.

* * *

><p>Galeneirien emparelhava com cada um deles, entregava o pão da viagem desembrulhado, e não se afastava enquanto não os visse comê-lo todo.<p>

- Pare de enrolar Estel!

- Não estou com fome, vou guardar para mais tarde.

- Coma ou devolva.

Não via porque ela ainda se importava, era elficamente impossível que Legolas ainda os estivesse seguindo.

- Está melhor hoje, rapaz da corte?

- ...

- Esqueceu-se de sua cortesia eldar?

- ...

- Não quer comer?

- Quero sim – respondeu o estômago de Elrohir.

- Quero sim o quê, soldado?

- Quero sim...senhora.

- Tarefa árdua essa que o seu pai me delegou – suspirou Galeneirien – ensinar príncipes a servir.

- Ora, escute aqui, sua "grande capitã" – Estel não agüentou ao ver que Elrohir capitulara – essa sandice já foi longe demais! Quer me dizer como iria conduzir essas armas sozinha, se somos tamanho estorvo?

- Está vivendo numa redoma em Imladris, Ara...Estel, Elrond acha que isso é sábio, mas eu acho que teria muito que aprender com seu próprio povo

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu ouvi deles um ditado.

- Qual?

- Quem quer, sempre encontra uma maneira, quem não quer, sempre encontra uma desculpa.

- Ora...- Estel sabia que aquelas eram palavras simplórias e injustas, mas por alguma razão não quis contradizer o que era considerado sabedoria entre seu próprio povo, de quem conhecia tão pouco afinal.

- Coma, Elladan.

- Só se você comer também.

Galeneirien olhou-o e Elladan retribuiu aquele olhar com firmeza.

- Come menos que qualquer outro, está dando sua parte aos cavalos.

- É deles o verdadeiro esforço, precisam mais do que nós.

- Precisa comer, Galeneirien.

- Preciso chegar a Mirkwood logo – disse a elfa apressando a montaria.

* * *

><p>Foi a vez de Estel passar a noite com os cavalos. E Ro deitou sua cabeça próxima a de Dan para compartilhar de suas visões. Olhavam para a Lua em frente a Galeneirien enquanto adormeciam, e o espírito sedento de alívio de Elrohir lembrou-se de como a prima de Legolas era bonita.<p>

Odiosa sim. Fria, dura.

Mas sua pele refletia a Lua, e seus cabelos brilhavam mais do que as estrelas.

E sob a luz da lua, muito ao longe, Elrohir divisou um outro reflexo, e seu coração deu uma batida a mais...e sentiu que precisava...precisava prender a atenção dela para si.

Elrohir despertou por completo, e pensou em alguma coisa para dizer:

- Seu nome não lhe faz justiça, Galeneirien.

A elfa franziu o sobrolho, mas não se voltou para ele.

- É mais bela que qualquer flor – ele sentou-se do outro lado dela, orando aos Valar que o inspirassem.

- Não é de flores que o Rei Thranduil precisa – foi a resposta que ela deu num suspiro. – Não agora.

Mais profundo ainda foi o suspiro do gêmeo buscando uma maneira...

- É realmente impressionante...a devoção que o Rei Thranduil desperta em seu povo.

- O Meu Senhor Thranduil é o esteio de seu povo, a âncora que nos mantêm firmes em nossa terra, o rochedo que desafia o mar – os olhos de Galeneirien começaram a se iluminar. - Meu rei é como minha terra, tão profunda e intensa que assusta...mas depois que se é tomado pelo amor dela, toda a beleza suave que se vê por aí parece um quadro pálido, um mero ensaio dos Valar ante a magnificência tenebrosa do Reino de Mirkwood, ante seus mistérios e sua fascinação, por isso essa devoção tem de ser completa, e é destinada apenas aos fortes, aqueles dispostos a se entregar por inteiro.

Elrohir nem piscava, ante o arrebatamento que testemunhava em frente aos seus olhos. Não acreditava que a pudesse ter julgado fria.

A Flor de Galen era só coração enquanto prosseguia cantando seu louvor pela Floresta Tenebrosa.

* * *

><p><strong><span>O território das Aranhas<span>**

Toda coração. Era isso que sustentava o corpo que ela mal alimentava, que parecia jamais precisar de descanso, o amor pelo Reino de Thranduil.

À medida em que se aproximavam da terra dela, Elrohir percebia que até a respiração de Galeneirien se fazia mais profunda, como se seus pulmões ansiassem pelo ar denso e verde do solo negro tão próximo.

Ela se debruçava sobre o cavalo, como se quisesse voar por sobre a montaria para a casa que se aproximava. Dois dias de viagem e estariam lá.

- Arcos! – ordenou Galeneirien, retesando o seu.

Os irmãos obedeceram sem compreender direito.

- O quê ...

- Acima à direita! – comandou a Flor de Galen antes que as aranhas sequer surgissem.

- Estel à retaguarda! Elladan à frente! Disparar! – A elfa orientava os arqueiros ao mesmo tempo em que disparava em todas as direções sem nem mexer a cabeça – Acima! Acima! Acima! Elrohir à direita! Acima à direita todos os arcos! Disparar! Disparar! Disparar!

Poucos segundos e uma infinidade de aranhas depois, haviam aprendido que a obediência cega, imediata e absoluta numa batalha podia garantir tanto a vitória quanto a vida.

Seu pai certamente não desejaria que tal ensinamento lhes fosse ministrado daquela forma, mas aquela lição não seria mais esquecida enquanto existissem.

Galeneirien, contudo, hesitou.

- Há mais aranhas? – perguntou Elladan.

- Não agora – respondeu a elfa acalmando o cavalo.

Não agora, mas mais tarde sim.

E a ela também os reflexos da Lua não passavam desapercebidos.

Qualquer decisão que tomasse agora teria conseqüências graves e definitivas.

E apesar de estar certa de que poderiam vencer o território das aranhas montados antes do anoitecer, dessa vez ela ordenou que retrocedessem.

* * *

><p>Legolas só percebeu que chegara no meio do acampamento quando acordou nos braços de Estel, enquanto Elladan o fazia beber alguma coisa. Nem se lembraria de não se aproximar tanto na verdade. Não se lembrava quem era. Não se lembrava do próprio nome. Não se lembrava de cansaço, fome ou sede. Não podia se lembrar de que tinha pernas, coração ou pulmões se nem os sentia mais. Há um tempo incomensurável que só se lembrava de que precisava prosseguir. Apenas. E era só do que poderia saber.<p>

Galeneirien não o via, mas os cavalos foram carregados ao alvorecer de forma que um deles comportasse dois cavaleiros: Estel e uma sombra desacordada.

Legolas pouco a pouco começou a recordar como era estar vivo e como era estar morto, e balbuciou alguma coisa.

- Parece que o poço louro está voltando à ativa – tentou animá-los Elrohir, passando a Estel o seu cantil.

O sorriso foi débil, e mais de agradecimento do que qualquer outra coisa, mas o elfo louro sorriu...era bom para ele, era uma sede tão sensível quanto a sede de água, a sede de entes queridos ao seu redor.

O Sol raio naquele sorriso para os filhos de Elrond, e por um instante a sensação de acolhimento aqueceu-os todos, mesmo quando o ritmo alucinado da marcha fez com que os cavalos não pudessem se manter emparelhados.

Até que o frio da angústia, até então afastado pela exaustão, soprasse sobre Legolas novamente.

- O que foi, muindor? – perguntou Estel ao sentir o arrepio daquele que era mais que seu irmão.

E Legolas ainda não se lembrara de fazer-se forte.

- A absoluta indiferença dos que eu amo é tudo que posso esperar à frente.

- Não é bem assim – tentou animá-lo o caçula de Elrond – foi de sua prima a decisão de buscá-lo.

- O que você está me dizendo, Estel?

- Isso mesmo, ela ontem fez que retrocedêssemos a metade do caminho para aguardar você.

E justamente naquele momento os cavalos se aproximaram.

- Galeneirien...prima minha...obrigado.

Galeneirien podia tê-lo ignorado completamente. Podia ter olhado através dele, como se não o visse, como vinha fazendo. Foi o que ela tentou fazer, na verdade, mas por um segundo uma frieza tão grande de desprezo reluziu nos olhos dela, que Legolas se arrependeu de sentir-se vivo.

Eram os olhos de seu pai, e o coração do príncipe tentou parar de bater.

Um morto simplesmente não deveria incomodar as pessoas.

E ao sentir o que estava acontecendo em seus braços, o coração de Estel virou pedra.

E ao compreender toda a cena, o coração de Elrohir se lhe despejou para a boca.

- Legolas está vivo e é seu primo, não pode tratá-lo como morto agora que superou todas as provações que você lhe impingiu! Legolas está vivo! Vivo! – ribombava o gêmeo mais novo emparelhado com as orelhas da elfa.

Se a frieza pode ser cortante, a voz de Galeneirien era uma lâmina de gelo.

- Meu primo Legolas está morto. Há um túmulo para ele em Lasgalen, sobre o qual alguns chegam a chorar...Mas não eu. Não quando vejo meu rei tão só, abandonado por um filho indigno que se matou.

Seja pelo quanto continham de absurdo, seja pelo quanto continham de verdade; seja pelo quanto continham de frieza, seja pelo quanto continham de ardor, nenhum deles encontrou resposta para aquelas palavras...

- Eu não entendo...acredite em mim, Legolas, do ponto em que ela retrocedeu, só pode ter sido para que você não atravessasse sozinho o território das aranhas... – continuou tentando consolá-lo Estel, temeroso de estar realmente carregando um cadáver em seus braços.

Aranhas – pensava Legolas – a vida e a morte são fios indistintos de uma mesma teia de aranha...

E o fio de vida e de morte do seu arco zuniu em uníssono com os outros quando as aranhas atacaram: maiores, mais ferozes e em maior número que no dia anterior.

Mas de um dia para o outro, os filhos de Elrond tinham se tornado melhores soldados. As ordens transmitiam-se diretamente para seus membros, sem precisar passar pela avaliação de suas mentes, e o instinto aguçado e a estratégia experiente de seu líder aumentaram em proficiência.

Como comandante, confiavam cegamente nela agora.

Menos Legolas.

O único que percebeu que as setas que concentravam-se nas últimas aranhas que atacavam o grupo por cima deixaram espaço para a única que vinha por baixo, a tempo somente de atingí-la antes que derrubasse Galeneirien de seu cavalo.

Às vezes a vida muda em segundos, e por um segundo Elrohir sentiu que alguma coisa mudara em sua vida.

Talvez tenha sido até menos que um segundo, mas logo Galeneirien se levantou ajeitando o casaco, e ele percebeu, com alívio, que nada havia mudado dentro dele: era o mesmo Elrohir de sempre, e estava alegre de reencontrar pelo menos a si mesmo, e cheio de adrenalina, pronto para qualquer combate, para troçar de qualquer inimigo.

- E agora, Galeneirien – dirigiu-se arrogantemente à sobrinha de Thranduil – que me diz? Mortos não salvam vidas!

- Você tem razão, Elrohir – respondeu a jovem capitã montando rapidamente. – Mas eu ainda tenho uma missão a cumprir para com o Meu Rei.

E toda a jornada anterior pareceu um passeio aprazível em comparação com o ritmo alucinado que Galeneirien lhes impôs a partir daquele momento.

A água acabou, e o lembas restante foi posto na boca dos cavalos que galoparam sem parar por toda noite, até amanhecer em Lasgalen.

* * *

><p>- Elladan, prenda a rédea do cavalo de Estel à sua garupa. Ele deve aguardar aqui, os de sua raça não entram na cidade do Rei sem sua permissão expressa.<p>

Não houve chance de argumentação, e mesmo Legolas fez-lhes um sinal para que não tentassem. Não sabia em que pensara todos esses dias, não podia simplesmente impingir sua presença ao pai daquela maneira. Não para ser olhado como um morto que voltou da tumba para perturbar os vivos.

* * *

><p><strong>IV – A Teia da Vida<strong>

** Os filhos mortos**

Nem mesmo dentro da cidade Galeneirien afrouxou o galope, não até que estivessem às portas do Palácio.

Às últimas milhas haviam exaurido a todos. Até a elfa se mostrava cansada, pela primeira vez, pálida e abatida, embora nem um fio de ouro claro escapasse da severa trança.

- Galeneirien! – sorriu Thranduil para a sobrinha que era a filha que lhe restava, algo que era a primeira vez que os gêmeos o viam fazer. Algo inesperado, e que inesperadamente ressaltava ainda mais a beleza de Thranduil: se Legolas era belo, era porque sua semente provinha da árvore mais imponente, dourada e forte da floresta.

- Galeneirien, minha mais valorosa, levante-se! – a moça ajoelhara-se à aproximação do rei, que a ergueu num abraço – E veio acompanhada da mais fina escolta – disse o Lorde de Mirkwood cumprimentando os filhos de Elrond, dos quais não deixava de gostar – é por isso que nela confio e nela me apoio, sempre supera minhas expectativas – Thranduil praticamente sobraçava nos braços a sobrinha, como a exibir um tesouro para os visitantes.

Mas nem a adoração nos olhos de Galeneirien mitigava o cansaço ao qual eles finalmente teriam de se render.

- A jornada foi árdua, posso ver em seus rostos, agora é hora de descanso. Vão se recostar um pouco, soldados. Mostre-lhes os aposentos de hóspedes, Flor de meu Reino. Ainda que os tempos que correm sejam estes, não desejo que a cortesia que recebam aqui esteja abaixo de sua dignidade.

A Flor de Galen desprendeu-se lentamente dos braços do rei e se lhe curvou para retirar-se em cumprimento às novas ordens.

- Podem ir, já alcanço vocês – disse Elladan. Não sabia como abordar com o rei a presença de Legolas na Floresta das Trevas, mas pareceu-lhe melhor fazer isso longe tanto de Elrohir quanto de Galeneirien, se possível aproveitando-se do humor radiante de Thranduil ante o retorno bem sucedido da sobrinha.

O Rei acedeu e fez sinal para que os outros jovens se fossem. Galeneirien então apoiou suas mãos no ombro e no braço de Elrohir, encaminhando-se para fora da sala do trono.

Valar! Valar! Valar! As coisas estavam saindo melhor do que ele podia esperar: Thranduil estava de bom humor, e Dan certamente acabaria fazendo-o ponderar que a Terra Média inteira sentia-se afrontada com aquela história do pai fazer do filho um morto-vivo. Se alguém podia fazer isso, esse alguém era Dan, o especialista em ponderação, sensatez e diplomacia.

Ele era especialista em outro assunto, e sentia que uma jovem elfa estava apertando agradavelmente o seu braço naquele momento. Quem sabe agora que aquela missão terminara, ela tivesse tempo para outra coisa que não fosse dever, dever e dever.

Elrohir voltou-se sorrindo para Galeneirien.

A elfa desabou sobre ele, branca e sem brilho.

- Galeneirien! O que foi?

- Mortos não salvam vidas, lembra-se? – e a moça desmaiou de vez, sem vida nos braços do elfo moreno, o corpo mole, os braços pendentes, o casaco e a camisa levantados revelando a picada infeccionada no ventre.

- Socorro! – implorou Elrohir ao voltar à sala do trono sobraçando Galeneirien.

* * *

><p>Morte. Morte de todos que lhe eram caros. Morte de seu pai. Morte de seu irmão. Morte de sua esposa. E agora morte de seus filhos...a Thranduil parecia que a vida era feita de ciclos, e alguns ciclos pareciam-lhe repetir-se interminavelmente.<p>

- Há pouco o que fazer, Senhor – disse o curador de Mirkwood que examinara Galeneirien juntamente com Elladan. – Ela é muito forte, mas não tem sangue suficiente para derrotar esse volume de veneno.

Elladan e Elrohir olhavam para o corpo deitado na cama, que agora lhes parecia tão frágil.

De certa forma ainda mais parecida com Legolas.

- Quer dizer que, se o volume de sangue fosse maior, poderia fazer frente ao veneno? – perguntou Elladan.

- Sim – respondeu o curador – a ferroada foi superficial, e a quantidade de veneno que inoculou não mataria alguém maior.

- E se lhe fizéssemos uma transfusão de sangue? – insistiu o primogênito de Elrond.

O curador suspirou

- É algo que eu gostaria de tentar...

- E o que está esperando? – foi a vez de Thranduil questioná-lo.

- Infelizmente nada, Meu Senhor, entre os elfos, só parentes muito próximos, como irmãos de pai e mãe, podem trocar seu sangue. Acredito que a única pessoa que poderia salvar Galeneirien esteja muito distante...morta.

- Legolas?

- Sim, Meu Senhor.

- Fora do nosso mundo – respondeu Thranduil soltando lentamente o ar dos pulmões.

- E se eu dissesse que Legolas se encontra às portas do seu mundo, senhor? – adiantou-se Elladan.

* * *

><p><strong> A ressurreição<strong>

Legolas sentiu a presença de Thranduil antes mesmo de distinguir o tropel do cavalo do Rei. A sensação terrível que a presença grandiosa de seu pai emanava.

- Parece que estou vendo um fantasma – desapeou Thranduil em frente a Legolas antes que Estel pudesse se interpor entre eles.

E realmente, Legolas se sentia um fantasma, um morto, a língua petrificada na boca, incapaz de emitir um som, uma saudação, um lamento.

Thranduil esfregou o rosto com as mãos, nada era fácil entre ele e o filho.

- Quem é você? – tentou por fim o Rei.

- Um fantasma – balbuciou Legolas.

Nada era fácil entre ele e o pai.

- O fantasma de um seu filho, Meu Senhor – encontrou coragem o príncipe – cuja morte não aplacou a ânsia de servi-lo.

- Filhos costumam ter mais utilidade para os pais vivos do que mortos – declarou Thranduil.

Aquilo era uma queixa? Uma constatação? Uma oferta?

- E se a vida de um deles me for hoje devolvida, a do outro também o será – assumiu as rédeas do destino nas mãos novamente Thranduil, como só ele ousava.

- Venha! – ordenou o rei estendendo a mão para Legolas ao mesmo tempo em que montava em seu cavalo.

O filho voava nos braços do pai em direção à sua cidade, e Legolas quis acreditar que a crina do cavalo era segura com tanta força pelo rei e seu corpo se inclinava tanto para frente numa forma de abraçá-lo, de preencher aquele longo tempo de distancia.

Aquela era a forma que Thranduil tinha de amá-lo, galopando contra o tempo e saltando a cavalo a sacada do quarto de Galeneirien.

- Pode ir buscar o adan, Elrohir – disse Thranduil entregando a encomenda do curador e partindo para a guerra que não esperava.

Sua vida nunca esperava.

* * *

><p>- Água – falou Galeneirien semiconsciente.<p>

- Parece que agora são dois poços loi..unf – o cotovelo de Elrohir veio de onde este estava ajoelhado junto à cama diretamente para as costelas do irmão caçula que se debruçava sobre ele.

Se alguém algum dia a quisera menos que bem, Elrohir não conhecia essa pessoa.

* * *

><p>Morrera. Era isso, estava morta e um anjo de Mandos a estava chamando.<p>

- Flor de meu reino?

Galeneirien abriu os olhos, nunca imaginou que a morte pudesse ser tão maravilhosa, sentia-se como se estivesse nos braços do Rei Thranduil.

- Meu Senhor! – tentou ela se levantar imediatamente ao perceber que não estava morta, estava viva, viva nos braços do Seu Rei.

- Galeneirien mais valorosa – sorriu-lhe o rei, impedindo-a.

Abraçava-lhe e sorria para ela, seu rei parecia satisfeito e completo como há muito tempo...

- As armas, a fronteira?

- A guerra dessa vez não esperou por você, flor bravia.

- Oh!- lamentou Galeneirien

- Mas graças ao que você me trouxe, seu velho rei deu conta mais uma vez de proteger nossa floresta.

Definitivamente ela morrera, aquilo só podia ser o paraíso.

- Vitória é o nome de sua espada, Meu Senhor.

- Valor é o nome de minha filha, agora realmente minha – Thranduil beijou-lhe a testa – e felicidade é o nome do dia que me trouxe dois filhos de sangue para ocupar o lugar de um.

- Não estou entendendo, Meu Senhor? – riu Galeneirien; se aquilo era um sonho, ela não queria acordar nunca mais, em tempo algum jamais vira o Seu Rei tão carinhoso, tão galante...

- Você, que sempre foi filha em meu coração, agora o é também no sangue, e a transfusão deu nova vida a vocês dois.

Galeneirien seguiu os fios que saiam das agulhas em seu braço pelos olhos que agora via se acercarem dela e do seu rei.

Até deparar-se com o sorriso de Legolas na cama ao lado, ligado a ela por aqueles fios.

- NÃO! – Gritou Galeneirien arrancando as agulhas do corpo.

Era um pesadelo.

* * *

><p><strong> Ombro amigo<strong>

A alegria do rei refletia-se em todo seu povo na noite de festa com que Thranduil celebrou o retorno de seus dois filhos da morte.

O coração de Elrohir batia descompassado.

Como algum dia pudera achá-la parecida com Legolas?

Era a elfa mais linda que jamais vira, coroada de folhas verdes e frutinhas vermelhas, a própria imagem da floresta.

Senão fosse também a imagem da tristeza.

- O que foi, Legolas? – aproximou-se Estel – Não parece feliz.

- Não sou o único – respondeu o príncipe festejado pelo povo de seu pai.

- Seu pai está tão feliz como jamais sonharia que pudesse – achegou-se também Elladan.

- Mas a filha como ele sempre quis, a personificação do Valor como ele a chama, está achando alto demais o preço que pagou para continuar a servi-lo: seu desprezo por mim é tão absoluto que demonstra claramente que preferia estar morta a voltar à vida com seu sangue misturado ao meu.

- E talvez preferisse...

- É uma conspiração? – Elrohir juntou-se ao grupo - Alguém tem alguma idéia de porque a elfa mais bela da Terra Média também parece a mais triste?

Elladan riu um meio riso, talvez um riso triste, e baixou os olhos sacudindo a cabeça.

- O que foi? Qual é a graça? Não consigo mais saber o que se passa na sua cabeça – reclamou Elrohir.

- Você, o grande especialista...vocês dois...como podem ser tão cegos?

- Do que você está falando, Dan? – Legolas implorava por uma explicação que o aliviasse, o redimisse.

- Não entende mesmo Legolas? Destruiu as esperanças dela.

Legolas não entendia. Não entendia nada. Há séculos que era espicaçado pelas comparações com a prima, mas da mesma forma como fora sempre para o pai uma filha, fora sempre para ele uma irmã querida.

Jamais lhe faria algum mal. Como poderia lhe tirar a esperança? Qual fora o erro que cometera agora?

- Pare de falar por enigmas, está pior que ada – impacientou-se Elrohir.

- Será que não vêem...a devoção dela pelo Rei Thranduil, nunca foi uma devoção de filha: é absolutamente tudo que ela nunca quis ser para ele!

Então ela não o desprezava? Não o odiava? Sua devoção é que era motivada por um amor diferente? Então o problema não era que agora carregasse no corpo o sangue dele Legolas, mas sim que carregasse no corpo um sangue que a fazia filha de Thranduil, e apenas isso para o Rei até o fim de seus dias.

Legolas não deixou de se compadecer de Galeneirien.

Mas ao entender finalmente o que acontecera, parou de compadecer-se de si mesmo.

* * *

><p>Ela amava Thranduil? Galeneirien amava o rei Thranduil?<p>

Thranduil era um velho! Um velho!

Podia ser seu pai, era seu pai agora! Aquilo era uma fantasia de menina. Ah Galeneirien! Pobre menina boba, ele ia consolá-la, ia consolá-la num instante, mal podia esperar.

Galeneirien sempre tão séria, menina boba querida.

Mas ao encontrá-la sozinha na sacada, Elrohir descobriu que não tinha idéia do que fazer.

Queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, mostrar-lhe que não havia razão para se entristecer pela impossibilidade de nenhum amor quando tinha o seu.

Apenas debruçou-se na balaustrada por um longo tempo ao lado dela, sem sequer ter coragem de olhá-la, sentindo a tristeza infinita que emanava, o veneno da nostalgia de algo que jamais fora espalhado na alma.

Era assim que começava, a estrada para Valinor.

- Não pense nisso! – gritou de repente, voltando-se para ela.

O verde do mar lavado voltou-se para ele.

- Galeneirien...eu – seus braços a envolveram

- Não sei pensar em outra coisa, nunca soube...desde que posso me lembrar...não sei existir de outra maneira.

Não estavam falando da mesma coisa.

Com a graça dos Valar, não estavam falando da mesma coisa – Elrohir quase riu, estreitando-a um pouco mais contra si.

- Galeneirien, Th...O Rei Thranduil a viu sempre como uma filha, é assim que a veria sempre.

- Não precisava ser assim, não precisava...preferia ter morrido.

- Não diga isso Galeneirien...todos nós já perdemos gente demais.

- Preferia sim, preferia.

- Como pode dizer isso, menina boba, quando há um amor tão grande destinado à sua vida?

- Se não é o amor do Meu Rei Thranduil, não me interessa.

- Galeneirien! Mesmo que nada disso houvesse acontecido, mesmo assim, a única elfa que Thranduil amou foi a mãe de Legolas, que poderia dar ele a você?

- Ele não precisaria me dar nada, bastaria que me deixasse dar a ele.

- Ele ainda ama a esposa morta, não vê que a luta contra essa tristeza ele nunca conseguirá vencer!

- Que me deixasse consolá-lo em meus braços então, é só o que eu queria.

-...

- Tudo que eu quero agora então, é que você me deixe consolá-la nos meus, flor mais densa.

E Elrohir obteve o que queria.

Pois Galeneirien estava chorando em seus braços, o rosto enterrado em seu ombro.

Em seu ombro amigo.

Chorando por outro.

Era o que lhe permitia ser para ela, um ombro amigo.

Elrohir não gostou nem um pouco da posição.

Entretanto...bem, cabia a ele transformar-se em algo mais.

E o filho de Elrond decidiu que não retornaria para seu pai.

Não agora.


End file.
